Quand le danger nous guette
by Kary Macawal
Summary: Kary est une petite fille comme les autres: gentille, très féminine... Ou pas. Non, en réalité, elle est tout sauf normal. Animée depuis petite par la vengeance, elle a 14 ans lorsqu'elle débarque à Magnolia. Mignonne, certes, elle n'en reste pas moins bagarreuse, et pourvu d'un potentiel magique effrayant... (K plus parce que j'ai tendance à être vulgaire XD)
1. Prologue XD

Salut, salut tout le monde! Voici ma nouvelle fiction! YATAAA... Bref... C'est un fiction que j'écris depuis l'année dernière, donc j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance :)

Je vais poster le prologue, accompagné du chapitre 1. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si cela vous plaît, j'essayerais de poster un chapitre à une semaine d'intervalle :P

PS: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, et Fairy Tail non plus! En revanche, Kary, si, ainsi que d'autres personnages de cette fiction (je le préciserais dans la description XD) donc, pour ces personnages la, merci de ne pas y toucher X( j'ai horreur du plagiat (et non, je n'ai pas plagier la fiction de Panda-Yaoi concernant Kary, Alice... CAR CE SONT JUSTEMENT MES PERSOS! Voila :) Sinon je vous aime)

Bisous, bisous BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE!

Prologue : L'enfant perdu

… : Maître ! Là ! Sous les décombres !

… : Bonté divine... Encore un cadavre de villageois. Et sinon, toujours ces corps de mages noirs

… : Maître, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai entendu du bruit sous les décombres

… : Ah !

Après avoir déblayé le sol, ils tombèrent sur le cadavre d'une femme

… : Elle est morte

… : Maître ! Attendez ! Dans ses bras !

… : Un bébé ? *Le prend* Il respire

… : Il a un collier autour du cou. *Lit* Ka… ry… KARY !

… : Nous n'avons plus qu'à emmener cet enfant avec nous. ON RENTRE

… : BIEN MAÎTRE

Voila :) J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bisous, bisous :3

Kary / Cergy (pour le Cergy, je vous jure, il y a une explication logique et rationnelle! Enfin... pas si rationnelle que ça XD)


	2. Chapitre 1: Vérité

Salut, salut! De retour pour un premier chapitre! Bref, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, et pour ceux qui nous rejoigne, allez lire le prologue s'il vous plaît (c'est important pour la compréhension de l'histoire!) Bref voila! Par contre, je le dis et redis, pas de PLAGIAT! Tout est issu de ma petite caboche (et oui, malgré ma folie apparente) alors s'il vous plaît, respectez mon travail :)

PS: Fairy Tail et ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bisous, bisous :P Je vous aime BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE!

Chapitre 1 : Vérité

Quelques années plus tard.

Kary, 8 ans.

Kary : Papy !

Maître (du village) : Oui Kary ?

Kary : J'ai entendu Maona dire que je n'étais pas de ta famille. C'est vrai ?

Maître : Ecoute… oui, c'est vrai. Et puisque le jour est arrivé, je vais tout te dire. Shawn ?

Shawn : Oui maître ?

Maître : Vient, s'il te plait.

Flash-back.

I ans, un petit village alentours a été dévasté lors d'une mission d'une guilde officielle contre une guilde noire : Fairy Tail. Ils ont massacré tous les mages noires, et, dans la foulée, tous les habitants du village… ton village. C'est Shawn qui t'a trouvée. Ta mère t'avais protégée et te tenais dans ses bras. Nous t'avons emmené et je t'ai pris avec moi comme ma propre petite-fille. Alors oui, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, mais je te considère comme ma petite-fille.

Kary: (Pleure) Sniff… Merci papy, merci Shawn.

Shawn : Pff J

Wakanda : Maître ! Des mages nous attaquent !

Maître : Que veulent-ils ?

Wakanda : Ils disent qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une démone

Maître : Kary…

Kary : Quoi ?

Maître : Tes cheveux rouges et tes yeux verts peuvent laisser penser que tu es une démone. Shawn ! Cache-toi avec elle dans la réserve à l'arrière !

Shawn : Bien maître (tire Kary)

Kary : (Pleure) NON ! PAPY ! NON !

Maître : J

Plus tard

… : Bonjour ! Je suis de Fairy Tail et… je suis à la recherche d'une petite démone

Maître : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

… : Allons. Je sais bien que votre petite fille est une démone

Maître : SORTEZ !

… : Vous le prenez comme ça ?

BLAM !

Kary : (Pleure) Hmmm !

Shawn : Chhhhhut !

… : (Ouvre le rideau) Oh ! Mais elle était là notre petite démone !

BLAM !

Shawn : KARY !

… : A la revoyure! MOUAHAHAH!

Voili, voilou :) Bon, désolé pour ce rire sadique très étrange XD bref les gens je vous aime, et j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 2 ;)

Kary / Cergy


	3. Chapitre 2: Départ

Raaaah... Allez, j'suis trop sympa!

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous poster le deuxième chapitre :D Donc, pour ne pas vous faire languir, voici le chapitre 2 :D

Dites moi si vous voulez une pitite description de Kary dans la description du prochain chapitre :P Dites le moi en laissant un p'tit comm'

Et, les gens, les reviews, les follows, les fav's, c'est cool, et moi ça m'encourage! Et... bon allez, je mettrais peut être le chapitre trois aussi ce soir (mais attention c'est exceptionnel) mais il me faut un peu de soutien de votre part ;) surtout que j'ai envie d'allez jusqu'au bout de cette fic'! J'ai plein de chapitre en réserve XD

Bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE!

Chapitre 2 : Départ

Shawn : **Kary ! Kary tu m'entends**

Kary : **Hmmm ! Oui. Et Papy ?**

Shawn : **Il… il est… mort**

Kary : **Non ! Tu mens ! Tu mens !**

Voit son grand-père

Kary : *_Pleure*_ **Pa… PY !**

Tout le village était en deuil

6 ans plus tard : Kary, 14 ans

Wakanda : **Alors ça y est, tu nous quittes ?**

Kary : **Oui !**

Nanao : **Prend bien soin de toi d'accords ?**

Kary : **Ne t'inquiète pas**

Shawn : **Et puis, je serai là pour la surveiller !**

Village : **FAITES BON VOYAGE !**

Kary : **MERCI !**

Sur le bateau

Kary : **T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas de venir avec moi ?**

Shawn : **Je l'aurai fait si ça me dérangeais ?**

Kary : **Heu… Non !**

Shawn :** Bah alors ?**

Kary : **Oui, oui, bon d'accord j'avoue que ma question est bête.**

Shawn :** Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

Kary : **Méchant... **

Shawn: **Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Magnolia ?**

Kary : **Parce qu'il y a Fairy Tail**

Shawn : **Encore cette histoire de vengeance**

Kary : **Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Fairy Tail m'a tout pris ! Absolument tout ! Mon village natal ! Ma famille ! Ma mère ! Papy ! Et… qui sait, j'avais sûrement un père, des frères et sœurs, et j'en passe !**

Shawn : _*La prend dans ses bras*_ **Chut. Tu ne le sauras jamais, alors cesse de te torturer !**

Kary : **…** _*Se dégage*_ **On arrive**

Shawn : **Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?**

Kary : **Je me suis inscrite au lycée. Et toi ?**

Shawn : **Il faut que je me rendes au conseil**

Kary : **Au… conseil ?**

Shawn :** Bah oui. J'avais une vie avant de revenir au village, il y a 14 ans**

Kary : **Ah. Bon. Et… tu rentreras quand ?**

Shawn : _*Lui fait une pichenette*_ **Le soir même. Je passerais te chercher au lycée**

Kary : **Ok ! **

Voili voulou! Merci à Matirudo-San, qui m'a donné deux trois conseil utiles pour vous présenter une p****n de présentation!

Voila donc j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous continuerez à me suivre! Et n'oubliez pas ces trois mots: **reviews, follows, fav's**

Bisous!

Kary


	4. Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle vie

Salut, salut tout le monde :)

Je suis heureuse de poster ce chapitre 3! J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît :) Je commence à avoir quelques lecteurs réguliers, dont une amie à moi, qui pourtant n'aime pas les mangas! Étonnant n'est-ce pas? Bref... Je vous rappelle qu'un petit comm', fav'... Ne fait de mal à personne. Au contraire, moi, ça me rend plus qu'heureuse :P

Voili voulou!

Bisous, bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE :D

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie

Kary : Ouah ! Stylée la baraque !

Shawn : -' On reste zen ! Ta chambre est à l'étage

Kary : (Monte) C'est… immense ! Shawn, t'es génial !

Shawn : Je sais

Le lendemain matin

Kary : **Hmmm… SHAWN ?**

Pas de réponse

Kary : **Quelle heure ?** *7h00*** Il est déjà partie. Bon allez ! Debout**

Elle se prépara et, à 8h00, partie pour le lycée

Proviseure :** Mademoiselle Macawal ?**

Kary : **Oui ?**

Proviseure : **Bonjour, je suis madame Conrad, la proviseure, et voici la présidente des déléguées, Erza Scarlet**

Kary : **Enchantée**

Erza : **Bienvenue à Fairy School ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici**

Kary : **Moi aussi**

Erza : **Bien, alors, en quelle classe es-tu ? **

Kary : **Heu… 2****nd****10**

Erza : **Bien. Nous sommes dans la même classe**

Kary : **Cool**

Erza : **Bien, suis-moi**

En classe

Prof de français : **Bon, je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade**

Kary : **Bonjour, je m'appelle Kary Macawal. J'ai 14 ans et je viens du village Mirokoan, de l'île Minaï**

Classe : **Bonjour !**

Après les cours, à la pause

Erza : **Macawal, je te présente Lucy…**

Lucy : **Salut !**

Erza : **Grey…**

Grey : **'Lut**

Erza : **Jubia…**

Jubia : **Enchantée !**

Erza : **Et Natsu**

Natsu : **Pourquoi t'as des cheveux aussi rouge ? Tu ne serais pas une démone ?**

_BAF !_

Kary : **JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DEMONE !**

Erza : **Natsu ! T'as pas honte ?**

Natsu : **Heu désolé. C'est une mauvaise habitude. Une croyance idiote... Que m'a enseigné Ignir...**

Kary : **Heu non pardon c'est moi qui n'aurai pas dû m'emporter**

Et la journée se termina sans encombre

DRIIIIIIINNNNGGG !

Erza : **Au fait Macawal, demain, il y a un bal. La journée est banalisée, il n'y a pas cours. Vient à 18h au lycée, dans ta plus belle robe**

Kary : **Ok**

Natsu : *Arrive en courant* **Erza, y'a un pépin ! Un membre du conseil est devant le lycée !**

Erza : **Quoi? Mais...**

Kary : **Un membre du conseil ? Avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus glace ?**

Natsu : **Heu ouais mais pourquoi ?**

Il n'eut pas sa réponse que Kary partit en courant. Natsu et Erza la suivirent, en courant également

Kary :** Shawn !**

Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme

Kary : **Shawn. Tu m'as manqué**

Shawn : **Je ne suis parti qu'une journée. Et tu avais l'air de tellement bien dormir que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller**

Natsu : **Macawal, tu le connais ? C'est ton…**

Kary : **Mon copain ? Non. C'est…**

Shawn : **Je suis son frère**

Natsu : **Ah. Ok**

Kary : **Bon bah… à demain**

Puis elle s'éloigna avec Shawn

Natsu : **Erza…. C'est mauvais ça**

Erza : **Ouais. Et j'ai l'impression que Macawal ne sait pas qui nous sommes**

Lucy : **Il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui dire pour le moment**

Erza : **Oui**

Vala, vala :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (si vous les avez aimés XD) Bref...

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire, de me suivre ou de me fav' :3

Zou-bii!

Kary


	5. Chapitre 4: Trahison

Salut, salut tout le monde :) Oui, je sais, il is tard ... Mais que voulez-vous XD Je avais un pâté de devoir ... Un putain de bloc de foie gras quoi ... Une meule de gruyère ... Ok, je ai compris, je arrête ... Bref ... non, bah, Sinon, écoute, tout roule :) Merci à Ceux qui me suivent (bien au Québec CE ne Soit Que Le chapitre 4) à Ceux qui laissent des com 'ou me mettent en fav': 3  
Bref, bichouch 'les gens, je te aime, garçons et filles de ma vie! Love Rock Forever and Ever: 3  
Voili voilou ... Oui, ma mentalité ne va pas mieux ... Tout s'aggrave Avec le temps XD  
Ok, je te sors: P

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Trahison**

Kary : **Coucou Scarlet ! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?**

Scarlet : **Non, non, ça va ! Salut Shawn**

Shawn : **Salut Scarlet**

Kary :** Scarlet, demain, toi et moi, on va faire les boutiques ! Il y a un bal au lycée et il me faut une robe**

Scarlet : **Ok**

Shawn : **Et moi en gros je reste ici et je fais le ménage ?**

Kary : **T'as tout compris ^^ !**

Shawn : **Bon ok =.=**

Le lendemain

Kary : **On y va**

Shawn : **Ok, mais rentrez au moins pour midi**

Kary : **Ok ^^**

Après de nombreuses… nombreuses courses

Kary : **Bon bah… je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ^^**

Scarlet : **Ouais !**

Elles rentrèrent

Kary : **Coucou, c'est nous !**

Shawn : **Ah ! Alors ?**

Kary : **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut**

Shawn : **Impeccable**

Kary : **Ouais!**

Le soir même

Kary : **Alors ?** *Tourne sur elle-même*

Shawn : **T'es juste… magnifique**

Kary : **Merci. Bon bah… à tout à l'heure**

Shawn : **Ouais**

_Au lycée_

Erza : **Wouah ! Macawal !**

Kary : **Non Kary je préfère**

Erza : **Bon ok**

Et la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Kary dansa toute la soirée, surtout avec un garçon qui s'appelait Jellal. Puis la soirée pris fin et Kary sortit du lycée

Erza : **Kary !**

Kary : **Ah ! Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Jubia. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Lucy : **Suis-nous**

Kary : **Bon**

Et ils arrivèrent à un immense bâtiment

Kary : **C'est quoi ?**

Natsu : **Entre**

Elle entra

Kary : **Mais… c'est…**

Makarof : **Bienvenue à Fairy Tail**

Kary : **FAIRY TAIL ?**

Jubia : **Du calme**

Kary : **Laissez-moi partir**

Makarof : **Pas question. Nous avons des questions à te poser**

Kary pris un air résigné, ferma les yeux puis se concentra quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Makarof

Kary : **Ecoute moi bien, vieux schnok, je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes, alors laissez-moi partir ou…**

Makarof : **Ou tu feras usage de magie ? Tu en est incapable, je t'ai examiné quand tu es rentrée**

Kary : *Voix caverneuse* **Ne me sous-estime pas !**

Makarof : **Tu ne peux rien contre nous**

C'est alors qu'une aura oppressante se fit sentir dans toute la pièce, puis disparu.

Kary : *murmure* **5%**

Erza : **Mais…**

Kary : **LAISSEZ-MOI !**

Et le combat d'engagea. Kary, ne voulant pas faire usage de la magie, combattit à main nu

Shawn :** Kary !**

La jeune fille était blessée et flageolait

Shawn : **KARY !**

Kary : **Shawn…** *Tombe*

Shawn : **Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?**

Le combat fut rude, mais Shawn parvint à attraper Kary et à la sortir de la guilde

Shawn : **On rentre**

Kary : *D'un faible signe de tête* **Oui**

* * *

Voila! Bon et bien... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) J'aimerais beaucoup vous mettre une description de Kary, mais certain éléments risqueraient de vous spoiler... Donc... Voila :) Mais sinon, si vous la voulez tout de même, dites le moi, et puis je vous la donnerais ^_^

VOILI VOILOU!

Bon et bien, sur ce... Bichouch' los amigos :3

Kary


	6. Chapitre 5: Adieu

Salut... Désolé, cette petite intro ne sera surement pas transcendante... Et je m'en excuse... Voyez-vous, journée de merde... Deux de mes amies sont parties en Espagne ce matin, et sans elle, je suis pas à l'aise... En plus, on m'a emmerdé toute la journée... J'en peux plus... Je suis vannée... Donc, s'il vous plaît, un com' serait gentil! Parce que vous n'en laissez pas beaucoup, et donc je ne sais pas si ma fic' vous plaît ou pas!  
Bref... Voila... Donc un com', un fav' ou un follow', ça ne fait de mal à personne...

Bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Adieu.

Quelques semaines plus tard. Kary n'adressait plus la parole à personne, mis à part à Jellal, dont elle ne se méfiait pas. Elle avait peur des autres, peur qu'ils soient tous de Fairy Tail

Shawn : **Kary !**

Kary : **Oui ? Quoi ?**

Shawn : **Je dois partir pour le conseil, j'ai une mission importante. Je rentrerai dans un mois**

Kary : **Ah :( Bon… bah… Bonne chance !**

Shawn : **Ouais ! Allez, je rentrerai vite ! ***Part*

Kary : *Soupire* **Ouais…**

Un mois passa

Shawn : **Kary ? Je suis rentré**

Scarlet : *triste* **Salut Shawn**

Shawn : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scarlet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Scarlet : **Fairy Tail… S'en ai repris à Kary. Et ça a mal fini**

Shawn : **Quoi ? Mais ! Et… Où est-ce qu'elle est ?**

Scarlet : **Là ? Bah… En cours… Elle finit dans une heure...**

Shawn : **Ah… Ok :) Bon, bah… On aura qu'à aller la chercher**

1h plus tard

Pdv Kary

Shawn ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer… Vivement… J'aimerais tellement tuer chacune de ces maudites fées…

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit

Allez… J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer à la maison, de me faire un chocolat et de me mater un film

… : **Macawal !**

Et merde… Je me retournais… Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais… Erza… J'avais presque réussi à quitter le lycée sans encombre aujourd'hui… Comme d'habitude, elle ne prit même pas la peine de m'éloigner des autres… Natsu et d'autres garçons que je ne connaissais pas s'approchèrent. L'un d'entre eux me porta un coup à l'estomac… Je ne tenais plus… Le coup parti. Je pouvais me le permettre, nous avions passé le portail… Je le frappais, puis un autre… Quand enfin je réussi à m'arrêter, avant de frapper Erza

Kary : **5%**

Shawn : **Kary !**

Et merde… Journée à la con…

Pdv Shawn

Shawn : **Kary !**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout… Mais… Elle est… Depuis quand elle se bat !

Kary : Ah ! Shawn !

BAF !

Je la giflais… Oui, je n'aurais pas dû, mais elle n'aurait pas non plus dû se battre comme ça !

Kary : **Qu'est-ce qui te prend !**

Je ne répondis pas et m'éloignais rapidement… Elle finit par me rattraper…

Kary : **Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter**

Nous marchions en silence… Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…

Après quelques jours

Pdv Kary

Shawn : **Excuse-moi de t'avoir giflé l'autre jour. Mais tu sais Kary… quoi que je fasse… même qui puisse te faire du mal… je… je t'aimerais toujours**

Kary : *L'embrasse sur le front* **Je sais… et je ne t'en voudrais jamais**

Shawn : **:(**

On pouvait lire une pointe de douleur dans les yeux de Shawn… Je ne le supportais pas…

Une semaine plus tard

Kary : **Shawn ? SHAWN ?**

Scarlet : **Il est parti**

Kary : **QUOI ?**

Elle courut, courut à en perdre haleine, dans tout Magnolia

Kary : **SHAWN ! SHAWN !**

_En même temps_

Pdv Shawn

Lahart : **Tu es sur de toi, Shawn ?**

Shawn : **Oui, ma décision est prise**

C'est alors qu'une énorme explosion retenti au port

Mage :** Monsieur, il y a une fillette qui fait de grands gestes dans notre direction !**

Shawn :** Passe-moi cette longue vue ! ***Soupire*** Kary…**

Kary se tenait sur le quai, les larmes aux yeux, le visage dur, le poing sur le cœur… J'entendis sa voix dans ma tête…

Kary : **Je te l'ai dit… Je ne t'en voudrais jamais… Mais si je devais tout refaire, tout serais exactement pareil…**

* * *

Voilaaa! Bon bah... Sur ces bonnes paroles... Je vous quitte... Adieu!

Kary


	7. Chapitre 6: Retour

Salut, salut!

Vraiment, vraiment désolé! Je sais, je suis à la bourre :P Mais bon... Pas eus le temps ce week-end :S

Bref... Voila le chapitre 6, en espérant que cela vous plaira :) Au fait, SERIEUSEMENT, laissez des reviews, ou mettez en follow ou en fav'! Ce serait cool :D J'demande pas grand chose, juste un comm' Voila...

Bisouch'!

Ah, si! Au fait! Je vais commencer une fiction sur Bleach :3 Alors n'hésitez pas à allez voir ^^'

Hi hi! So, I LOVE YOU, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retour**

Il était 7h. Un bateau accosta et un jeune homme aux cheveux mi- long descendit. Sa marche était rapide, et il se dirigea vers la forêt. Peu de temps après, il arriva devant une imposante maison. Il entra, se déchaussa, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et monta à l'étage. Là, il entra dans une immense pièce qui devait occuper tout l'étage.

Shawn : **Kary**

… : **SHAWN ! C'est toi?**

Un petit animal se jeta sur le jeune homme.

Shawn : **SCARLET ! Où est Kary ?**

Scarlet : **Kary ? Euh… Et bah… Comment dire… Elle… Elle est… Elle est morte i an**

Shawn : **QUOI ?**

Scarlet : **Va à Fairy Tail. Tu obtiendras des réponses**

Shawn : **D'accord**

Il sortit de la maison.

Lahart : **Shawn ? Où est la petite ? Ta sœur ou je ne sais quoi ?**

Shawn : *En colère* **Elle est morte ! Je vais à Fairy Tail !**

A Fairy Tail

Shawn : **MAÎTRE MAKAROF !**

Makarof : **Tient ! Shawn !**

Shawn : *Visage sombre, laissant échapper quelques larmes* **Qu'est-il arrivé à Kary ? A ****_MA_**** Kary !**

Lucy : **Kary… A finit par s'allier à Fairy Tail**

Shawn : **Impossible ! Elle vous déteste !**

Wendy : **Elle est venue nous voir, criant vengeance. Et, en remontant chronologiquement les évènements avec elle, nous avons fini par comprendre qui avait tué les gens qu'elle aimait**

Makarof : **C'était Ivan… Mon fils. Il a d'ailleurs déjà payé pour ses crimes il y a fort longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il restait une survivante de son massacre du village de Merkator**

Shawn : **MAIS POURQUOI KARY EST-ELLE MORTE !**

Roméo : **Elle nous a aidés dans de nombreuses missions**

Lucy : **Roméo ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien**

Roméo : **Laisse-moi finir. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle a obtenu grand nombre d'informations sur Ivan. Elle l'a traqué sans relâche et a fini par le trouver. Mais, ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'Ivan s'intéressait de près à elle. Tu as dû voir que son organisme était particulier. Elle a infiltré ses rangs, mais Ivan l'a capturée et a fait nombre de test sur elle pour savoir comment une si jeune fille pouvait contenir autant de puissance magique depuis sa naissance. Quand nous sommes arrivés… il était trop tard**

Shawn : **Non ! NON ! Vous mentez !**

Lucy : **Non malheureusement**

Erza : **Néanmoins… Je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle mourrait. Elle nous avait laissé une lettre pour toi**

Shawn la lut brièvement, la jeta et sortit précipitamment de la guilde, suivit de Lahart. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Natsu.

Natsu : **SHAWN !**

Shawn : **Quoi Natsu. Je souffre bien assez, alors dégage ou je te tue**

Natsu : **Oh ! Du calme. Non, je voulais te dire qu'il y avait une fille qui s'est installé il y a six ou sept mois dans la clairière. Si tu veux plus d'informations concernant Kary, va la voir, elle pourra te dire bien des choses. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle sait tout sur tout. Elle est peut-être médium, je ne sais pas**

Shawn : **Ok. Merci**

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse XS Vala :D

Au fait, pitit sondage, vous préférez le Toshiro x Karin, le Toshiro x Hinamori, ou vous pensez que personne n'est assez bien pour le petit Shiro? Dites le moi en com' ;) Bisouch' los amigos :D

Merci à mon homologue préférée que j'adore de m'avoir relue :D

Bye!


	8. Chapitre 7: Réponses

Salut, salut tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous? Moi, perso, toujours aussi folle ^^

Bref... J'espère que vous me suivez un tant soit peu X) Et sinon bah... Merci à Richard de me permettre de publier cette fic' (Heu, je vous rassure, Richard n'est que mon PC :P Bref...) Voila, quand je disais que j'étais encore barrée ^^

Sinon, don't forget: reviews, follows, fav's!

Donc, I LOVE YOU, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

:3

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réponses**

Shawn et Lahart arrivèrent à la clairière

… : *en colère, la tenant à la gorge* **RÉPONDS ! OU EST-ELLE ?**

... : *suffocante* **Mais… AH ! Je… je n'en sais… rien !**

Shawn : **VOUS LA !**

… : **Non ! Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Fuyez !**

Une décharge magique frappa le mage noir, qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière

… : *reprend son souffle, les larmes aux yeux*** Pourquoi ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous voulez en savoir plus sur ELLE ? Votre petite sœur ?**

Shawn : *surprit* **Quoi ? Mais ! Comment ?**

… : *regard sérieux* **Il n'est pas difficile de lire sur le visage des gens. Je m'appelle Dara. Cette petite était très forte, mais, même quelques secondes avant qu'Ivan la tue, elle s'est refusée à utiliser plus de 5% de sa puissance. Car elle voulait tenir sa promesse. Elle a cru son grand-père, quand il lui a dit que, si Kary utilisait plus de 5% de sa puissance magique, vous risqueriez de mourir. Elle a pris cela au pied de la lettre. Une vie contre une vie. Mais elle n'a pas compris le véritable sens de l'explication de son grand-père. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que, si elle allait au-dessus des 5%, sa puissance magique risquait de s'emballer. Et, comme vous, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, vous étiez en permanence avec elle, vous risqueriez de subir les répercutions. C'est cela qu'il a voulu lui expliqué. Et, du haut de ses 7 ans, elle lui a promis cela**

Shawn : *choqué* **Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela, alors que même moi j'ignorais cela ?**

Dara : **On a dû vous le dire, je sais tout**

Shawn : **QUELLE IDIOTE ! Je… je vous remercie**

Dara : *regard triste* **De rien**

* * *

Désolé, le chapitre est on ne peut plus court... J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même :)

Bref, comme d'hab', don't forget: reviews, follows, fav's!

Vala vala

Bisouch'!

Kary :3


	9. Chapitre 8: Souvenirs et révélations

Hey, hey, hey ^^

Désolé, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre 8 la semaine dernière... Avec la reprise du lycée et tout le baltringue... Disons que bah... Enfin voila!

Donc aujourd'hui, je poste aussi le neuf ^^

Voila :) Sinon, don't forget: reviews, fav', follow!

Bisous, bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVES ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs et révélations_**

Shawn rentra chez lui, prêtant sa chambre à Lahart. Il préférait dormir dans la chambre de Kary. Le lendemain, à Fairy Tail, Roméo lui apporta un album photo, qu'il commença à feuilleter avec le jeune garçon

Shawn : **J'ai loupé l'étape la plus importante de sa vie**

Il resta impassible

Shawn : **Pardonnez-moi maître. Je ne suis pas parvenu à protéger votre chère petite fille. Désolé**

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur une photo de la jeune fille qui l'intrigua. Il se rappela alors Dara

Shawn :** MERDE ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr !**

Il sortit de la guilde, suivit de Lahart, qui lui emboita le pas

Roméo : **Quoi ?**

_Dans la clairière_

La jeune fille était debout, le regard vide. Shawn s'approcha d'elle et s'écria

Shawn : **DARA!**

La jeune fille sursauta

Shawn : **Ou devrai-je dire… Kary !**

Lahart/Dara : **QUOI ?**

Roméo, qui avait suivi Shawn, n'en crut pas ses yeux

Roméo : **Tu… tu veux dire que…**

Dara : **Non… NON ! Elle est morte !**

_BAF !_

Dara venait de frapper Shawn si fort qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Roméo se précipita sur la jeune fille, la maîtrisa et la prit dans ses bras

Roméo : **Kary… Tu m'as tellement manqué…**

Dara : **Arrêtez… ARRÊTEZ ! Elle n'existe… plus…**

Dara avait perdu le sens de ce pourquoi elle luttait… maintenir la vérité sur la « mort » de Kary…

Dara : **ELLE EST MORTE !**

… : **Dara Kawasima ?**

Dara : *énervée* **QUOI ?!**

Mage du conseil : **Je viens de la part du conseil de la magie**

Dara : **Ah. Pardon. Entrez chez moi, j'arrive dans deux petites secondes**

Mage du conseil : **Bien**

Dara : **Je ne suis pas Kary. Alors partez**

Et elle rentra chez elle

Dara : **Que veux-tu Thomas ?**

Thomas : **Je viens te voir pour une urgence Kary**

Dara : **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que je suis « morte » et « enterrée »**

Thomas : **Oui pardon. Bien. Il y a deux semaines, une patrouille du conseil est partie vers les montagnes du Nord pour une inspection, et elle n'est pas rentrée. Tu peux faire quelque chose**

Dara : **Attends**

Elle se concentra et, au bout de quelques minutes, rouvrit les yeux

Dara : E**lle s'est perdue dans la montagne. Les grottes ne font de cadeau à personne. Un petit sort de localisation, et tu les retrouveras sans peine**

Thomas : **Merci Kary ^^ heu non Dara**

Dara : **De rien. Autre chose ?**

Thomas : **Oui. Il y aura une réunion des dix mages saints la semaine prochaine**

Dara : **Zut… Je n'aime pas ce genre de réunion**

Thomas : **Mais tu dois y allez ! Tu es la deuxième mage sainte ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être absente !**

Dara : **Bon… d'accord**

Thomas : **Bon, je dois y allez. J'ai rendez-vous avec maître Grandoma. Au fait… Ce n'était pas Shawn dehors ?**

Dara : **Si**

Thomas : **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**

Dara : **C'est… mon frère… Enfin… Pas par le sang… C'est… compliqué**

Thomas : **Je vois. Bon allez, à la semaine prochaine. Je passerai te voir avant que tu n'entres en réunion**

Dara : **Ok**

Et Thomas sorti de la maison. Dara le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et attendit qu'il disparaisse. Mais, au moment où elle allait rentrer, on lui attacha les mains, lui fit un sort de sommeil et on lui mit un sac sur la tête

* * *

Voila ^^ J'ai fait quelque modif' sur le chapitre de base, mais j'aime bien le rendu!

Comme d'hab: review, fav' ou follow' _(Une de mes moi: pleeeeeeease / Le seul mec dans ma tête: oui parce que la politesse, c'est mieux *SBAM* / Moi: Coup de latte!)_


	10. Chapitre 9: Sources et désarroi

Re :) Me revoili me revoila!

Et oui, aussitôt posté, je replanche pour vous donner le chapitre 9 :D

Voila... Que dire de plus ^^ A part que j'aurait bientôt passé les 600 vues? Ce que je trouve génial :) Je vous remercie de tout mon petit coeur de folle psychopathe skyso :D

C'est tout :P Don't forget: review, fav', follows!

Bisous, bisous, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Sources et désarroi**_

Dara : **Hum**

… : **Elle se réveille**

… : **Maintenez la bien !**

… : **Elle est bien formée n'empêche !**

… : **Pas touche !**

Dara : *Pense* **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais ! Il me tripote là !**

Le pied de Dara parti en direction de la personne à qui la main appartenait

… : **AÏE ! Elle m'a frappé la garce !**

Le sac se souleva

Dara : **Shawn ? Roméo ? Natsu ? Lucy ? Jellal ? Erza? Luxus? Makarof?**

Luxus: *Se tenant la mâchoire* **Tu m'as fait mal!**

Dara : **Tu m'as tripoté !**

Shawn : **Elle marque un point**

Dara : *En donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes à Shawn* **Laissez-moi partir !**

Elle se concentra un instant

Dara : _*Thomas ! Tu m'entends ? Ils m'ont enlevé ! Fairy-*_

Elle ne put finir. Shawn, sachant qu'elle était dotée de dons télépathiques, donna un coup de coude à Natsu, qui assomma Dara

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans le bureau de Makarof_

Dara : **Mince…**

Makarof : **Tu reviens à toi**

Dara : **Laisse-moi partir Makarof !**

Makarof : **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a que moi. Je veux simplement que tu répondes à quelques questions**

Dara : **Pas question !**

Makarof : **Tu n'as pas le choix ! Sinon, je ne te dirais qui sont les membres de ta famille !**

Dara : **Hein ?**

Makarof :** Je suis parvenu à remonter ton arbre généalogique**

Dara : *En colère, mais résignée* **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Makarof : **Pourquoi as-tu fais croire que tu étais morte ?**

Dara : **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**

Makarof : **Kary. Ne joues pas à ça avec moi**

Dara : **Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ivan a cru m'avoir tué. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, et je ne me suis réveillé qu'au bout de quelques mois, dans une cellule abandonnée. Ivan avait dit, avant que je « meurs » que, si je lançais un appel télépathique, il vous tuerait tous. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais encore bien vivante, ni qu'il s'en prenne à vous. C'est pourquoi je suis resté à vos côtés sous une nouvelle identité**

Makarof : **Mais, si Ivan te croyais morte, pourquoi étais-tu dans une cellule abandonnée ?**

Dara : **Grâce à Thomas. Il avait investi les rangs ennemis avec moi et, quand Ivan a ordonné de jeté ma dépouille, Thomas m'a caché le temps que je sorte de ma léthargie**

Makarof : **Je vois**

Dara : **Maintenant, tiens ta part du marché !**

Makarof : **Bien. Ta mère s'appelait Caroline Macawal. Et ton père, Frédérick. Tes parents ont perdus toute leur famille dans la Grande Guerre d'il y a 200 ans**

Dara : **200 ans ?**

Makarof : **Laisse-moi finir. Tu es la dernière d'une famille de trois enfants. Tu as un frère et une sœur. Ta sœur à trois ans de plus que toi. Elle a 20 ans et s'appelle Alice. Ton frère a un an de plus que toi. Il a 18 ans et… tu le connais**

Dara : **QUOI ?**

Makarof : **Kary… Calme-toi… Tu… Tu es la petite sœur de Natsu**

Dara : **HEIN ?**

* * *

Voila ^^ En espérant que vous prendrez plaisirs à le lire :3

Une petite pensée pour Mati, qui me suit et laisse toujours des p'tits reviews bien simpatoche à la frapadingue de seconde que je suis ^^

Voila :P

Sinon, like everytime: reviews, fav', follow! (Le seul mec dans ma tête: Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? / Moi: Heu... Au revoir? / Une de mes moi: T'en veux une? / Moi: Ok, ok! S'il vous plaît! Et merci d'avance ^^)

Promis... Un jour, je vous présenterais les gens dans ma tête...

Bisous *µ*


	11. Chapitre 10: Face à la vérité

Coucou tout le monde, désolé, j'ai du retard, mais je suis en pleine période de DS

Donc je poste les trois chapitres aujourd'hui (celui d'il y a deux semaines, la semaine dernière et cette semaine)

Voila

Bisous

Et surtout: reviews / fav' / follow

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Face à la vérité**_

Dara : **Natsu est… mon frère ?**

... : *voix provenant de l'extérieur du bureau*** Laissez-moi entrer ! Poussez-vous !** *Pénétrant dans le bureau* **KARY !**

Dara : **Thomas**

Quelques larmes perlaient sur le visage de la jeune fille. Les cordes qui la tenaient pieds et poings liés à la chaise lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Thomas commença à la détacher

Thomas : **Vous êtes malade ! Attendez-vous à ce que cela remonte au conseil !**

Dara : *air suppliant* **Thomas… non**

Thomas : *renfrogné, mais finissant pas céder* **Bon… d'accord. Mais on y va**

Il portait Dara dans ses bras, et la recouvrit de son manteau. En effet, elle n'était plus vêtue que d'un t-shirt et un vieux pantalon, que Mirajane lui avait enfilé pour être sûr qu'elle n'est plus aucun moyen de défense. Elle grelottait, et Thomas la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il passa dans la grande salle de la guilde, et Dara lança un regard plein de haine à Shawn, puis attristé vers Natsu. Thomas la ramena dans sa véritable maison, et ferma la porte à clé.

Scarlet : **Kary !**

Dara/Kary: **Salut Scarlet**

Thomas: **Je pense qu'ici, nous ne sommes plus oblige de t'appeler Dara**

Kary : **Oui**

Thomas : **Je vais chercher une partie de tes affaires dans ton autre « maison ». Ne bouge surtout pas, reste à l'étage et n'ouvre à personne**

Kary : **:)** **ok**

1h30 plus tard

Thomas revint avec un sac de vêtements et de bibelots

Thomas : **J'ai pris le maximum de ce que je pouvais**

Kary : **Merci**

Thomas : **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu quand tu m'as appelé télépathiquement, mais tu as coupé court en plein milieu d'un mot. Tu as dit « Fair » et après, plus rien**

Kary : **Natsu m'a assommé. Mais toi, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?**

Thomas : **« Fair »… Sachant qu'on est à Magnolia, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Fairy Tail**

Kary : **Ok. Sinon… J'ai appris des choses intéressantes sur ma famille. Ma mère s'appelait Caroline Macawal, mon père Frédérick. J'ai une sœur de 20 ans qui s'appelle Alice, et un frère de 18 ans… qui s'appelle… Natsu…**

Thomas : **Natsu ? De Fairy Tail ?**

Kary : **Oui**

Thomas : **Et il le sait ?**

Kary : **Je ne sais pas**

Thomas : **D'accord. Bon, maintenant, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es fatigué et il est tard. Moi, je rentre au conseil. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ta sœur**

Kary : **Attends Thomas… Tu veux bien rester ici et dormir avec moi ? J'ai peur après ce qu'il vient de se passer**

Thomas : **Une jeune fille de 17 ans qui demande à un jeune homme de 19 ans de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle ? Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur de ça !**

Kary : **Idiot !**

Thomas : **Je sais XD Je rigole. Bon je vais piquer des fringues à Shawn, je ne peux pas dormir avec ma tenue de mage du conseil. Toi, c'est pyjama, lavage de dents et au lit ! Pareil pour toi Scarlet !**

Kary : **T'es pas ma mère !**

Thomas : **Non. Mais je suis le seul adulte sur lequel tu puisses compter**

Kary : **Tu marques un point**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison replongea dans le noir. Thomas avait enroulé ses bras autours de Kary. Elle dormait, mais semblait avoir froid et devait faire un cauchemar car elle bougeait beaucoup. Il la serra contre lui, pour la rassurer. Elle se calma, et Thomas s'endormit à son tour

* * *

Voila ^^ Je poste la suite sans attendre. Bisous mes ch'tites Tomates Sanglantes ^^


	12. Chapitre 11: Catastrophe

Voila, le chapitre 11. Désolé, je me dépèche, car j'ai une tonne de révision T.T

Bref, reviews, fav', follow ^^

I LOVE YOU, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Catastrophe_**

Le lendemain matin

Kary : **Hmmm**

Thomas : **Salut mam'zelle !**

Kary était toujours dans les bras de Thomas. Il semblait être réveillé depuis longtemps, mais il gardait toujours Kary dans ses bras. La jeune fille resta ainsi blottie quelques instants, puis, rougissant, s'extirpa du lit et parti en direction de la salle de bain

Scarlet : **Et bah ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça !**

Thomas : **Je suppose que c'est normal**

Scarlet :** Si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante. Je savais que Dara était Kary mais, si je l'avais révélé, elle m'aurait détesté. Mais tu l'as sauvé. Tu as sauvé Kary ! Tu l'as empêché de sombrer dans la folie. Et pour ça, je ne sais pas quoi dire**

Thomas :** La voir sourire me suffit mais… je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. Enfin si je dois m'absenter pour faire des recherches mais, je reviens dès que j'ai fini. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Hors de question. Je n'agirais pas comme Shawn**

Scarlet : **:)**

Thomas : **Bon allez, j'y vais. Quand elle sortira de la douche, dis-lui que je reviens vite. Rien d'autre**

Scarlet : **Ok**

Et Thomas sorti de la maison

Un quart d'heure plus tard

Kary : **Ça fait du bien. Thomas ?**

**…**

Kary : *paniquée* **Thomas ! THOMAS !**

Scarlet : **Il est parti**

Kary : **Quoi !**

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir

Scarlet : **Pas comme Shawn imbécile ! Il revient bientôt. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps**

Kary : **Et il est parti faire… quoi ?**

Scarlet : **Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il a de la paperasse à remplir au conseil. Il reviendra bientôt ne t'inquiète pas**

Kary : **Ok. En attendant, il faut faire des courses. Et je voulais aussi traîner dans les boutiques et passer à la bibliothèque. Tu m'accompagnes ?**

Scarlet : **Ok**

30 mn plus tard

Kary : **Bon, le frigo, c'est bon. Les boutiques, c'est bon. Reste la bibliothèque**

Scarlet : **Mais pour ça, il faut passer devant Fairy Tail**

Kary : **On va voler !**

Scarlet : **Ok !**

Et 1h plus tard

Scarlet : **T'as pris combien de livres ?**

Kary : **Beaucoup !**

Scarlet : **Allez ! C'est reparti**

Scarlet pris son envol, mais, au même moment, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Shawn et Happy sortir de la guilde. Elles avaient presque dépassé la guilde quand un des sacs craqua, et les livres tombèrent sur Natsu

Kary : **Merde !**

Scarlet : **Tant pis !**

Kary : **Non ! Je les ai payés ses bouquins quand même !**

Scarlet plongea vers Natsu, et Kary les ramassa rapidement, puis en profita pour donner à Shawn un coup de pied dans le ventre

Scarlet : **Tu as tout ?**

Kary : **Ouais ! On dégage !**

Shawn : *se tenant le ventre* **Kary**

Natsu : **Hurlement du dragon de feu !**

Scarlet : **AH !**

Scarlet était touchée à l'aile, mais ne voulais pas se poser

Kary : **Scarlet ! Pose-toi !**

Scarlet : **Hors de question !**

Kary : **Discutes pas ! Tu es blessée !** *en pleures* **S'il te plaît Scarlet**

Scarlet : **Ok**

Et la petite chatte se posa

Natsu : **Ne bouge plus, gamine de malheur**

Kary était en position défensive

Shawn : **Natsu, elle n'utilisera pas plus de 5%. Vas-y pleine puissance !**

Natsu : **Pas besoin de me le répéter ! Tu ne vas pas t'échapper encore une fois !**

Kary : **Natsu. Arrête. Je t'en supplie je ne veux pas te blesser**

Natsu : **Hurlement du dragon de feu**

Kary : **5%. Bouclier !**

Mais le bouclier commença à se craqueler

Kary : **AHHHH !**

Mais elle n'était pas blessée

Natsu : **Le lotus pourpre !**

Kary : *en colère*** Ok, tu ne veux pas comprendre ! 15%**

Les mages ne comprirent pas, et un grondement sourd retentit

Natsu : **Je crois que je l'ai eu**

Mais un cri retentit. Lucy laissa échapper un glapissement et tomba à genoux

Lucy : **Elle avale… Elle avale tes flammes !**

Natsu : **Ne dis pas de bêtises.** *Il la regarda* **Quoi ?**

Shawn : **Mais c'est impossible**

Kary : **Rien ne m'est impossible ! Je pense que vous ne savez pas qui je suis**

Shawn :** Si ! Tu es Kary, la petite fille du maître de mon village natal ! Ta mère est morte, tuée par Ivan**

Kary : **NON ! Tout cela n'était qu'illusion ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu m'as abandonné lâchement ! Tu es parti sans te retourner ! Tu m'as laissé seule ! Que dirais papi ? Et Sawoko ? Et Nashima ? Et Marina ? Et tous les autres membres du village ? Tu es un lâche Shawn ! Tu es un membre du conseil ! Tu ne vaux rien !**

Shawn : **Alors Thomas ne vaut rien non plus !**

Kary : **Thomas est différent ! Il m'a sauvé ! Il a toujours été là pour moi ! Maintenant je vais te dire qui je suis ! Je m'appelle Kary Macawal ! Ma mère s'appelait Caroline, et mon père Frédérick ! J'ai une sœur, et un frère, mais je ne souhaite nullement le connaître ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis également Kary, la chasseuse de dragons d'eau, de glace et de feu ! Je peux modeler mon énergie magique comme bon me le semble, et je possède également des dons télépathiques ! Je suis la meilleure sabreuse du pays et, par-dessus tout, je suis la deuxième mage sainte !**

Shawn : **Comment ?**

Kary : **Vous me croyez incapable d'utiliser plus de 5% ? VOUS AVEZ TORD ! 20% ! FUSION ELEMENTAIRE !**

Les mages se protégèrent le visage. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit, puis disparut peu à peu

Kary : **NON !**

* * *

Voila ^^ Suspence de merde x)

Mais bon, on s'en fout, la suite suit ^^

Voila, bisous mes Tomates sanglantes ^^


	13. Chapitre 12: Goodbye my Brother

Yo mes Tomates, voila, chapitre 12, et j'arrête pour aujourd'hui

Review, fav', follow, comme d'hab :)

I LOVE YOU, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Good Bye **__**My**__** Brother**_

Kary : *pleurant* **Non ! Non! Non! Thomas! Pourquoi ?**

Thomas : *Vacillant mais debout, crachant du sang* **Idiote ! Pas en pleine ville !**

Shawn : *Méprisant* **Thomas**

Thomas : *Toussant et crachant de plus en plus de sang* **Shawn. Traître à sa propre sœur !**

Shawn : **Quoi ?**

Kary : **Tais-toi !**

Thomas : **Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir !**

Kary : **Mais Thomas !**

Thomas : **Tu n'as qu'à finir ce que tu as fini si tu le souhaites. Moi, je rentre soigner Scarlet. Donne-moi les livres**

Kary : **Tient**

Thomas : **Merci. A tout à l'heure. Ne traîne pas trop**

Kary :** Ok**

Et Thomas s'éloigna

Kary : **Ok. Maintenant, je m'occupe de vous**

Natsu : **Tu as blessé ton copain et tu veux quand même remettre ça ?**

Kary : **Thomas n'est pas mon copain ! Et… non. Il a raison... Pas une telle magie en pleine ville**

Et Kary dégaina l'un de ses sabres

Kary : **Sabre de feu, transperces mes ennemis !**

Elle se jeta sur les mages. Personnes ne la vue venir. Lucy tomba la première, puis Erza, Grey, Shawn, Happy. Il ne restait que Natsu

Natsu : **Pourquoi tu ne m'abats pas ?**

Kary : **J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant**

Natsu : **Quoi ?**

Kary : **As-tu de la famille ?**

Natsu : **Pourquoi ?**

Kary : **Je suis ta sœur**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le blessa comme les autres. Il s'écroula, une larme à l'œil. Kary rangea son sabre et partit en direction de chez elle, le visage baigné de larmes et de sang

* * *

Voila mes Tomates sanglantes ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours autant ^^

Merci, comme d'hab', à ma Juju, ma lil' sis', et aussi à ma p'tite Mati, qui me laisse toujours des reviews sympa XD

Ok, je sors

Bref, bisous!


	14. Chapitre 13: Adieu Magnolia

Bonjour mes boud'chou ensanglanté... Mes DS sont enfin fini... Donc je peux vous poster un chapitre normalement... Bref, bisous

BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE, I LOVE YOU! LOVE ROCK FOREVER AND EVER! ^^

Don't forget: reviews, follow, fav' ^^

(PS: Si ça vous intéresse, mon One-Shot est en ligne! Bon, je sais pas ce qu'il vaut, donc à vous d'en juger :3 Bisouch')

_**Chapitre 13 : Adieu Magnolia**_

Kary rentra chez elle. La porte claqua, et une tête passa dans l'entrée

Thomas : **Kary ? C'est toi ?**

Mais la stupeur le figea. Il se précipita sur elle

Thomas : **Kary ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ils t'ont blessé ? Où ? A la tête ? Pourquoi tu as le visage en sang ?**

Kary : **T'inquiète, ce n'est pas le mien**

Thomas :** Il est à qui, ce sang ?**

Kary : **Natsu et Shawn. Les autres, je ne leur ai fait que de maigres entailles. Juste assez pour qu'ils perdent connaissance**

Thomas : **Le sang de… ton frère ?**

Kary : **Natsu ! Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Je ne veux pas d'un frère pareil. Nous quittons Magnolia dans une heure. Une connaissance à moi à un bateau, il nous emmène. Nous partons de cet endroit maudit. Pour un moment, je pense**

Scarlet : **Quoi ?**

Kary : **Désolé Scarlet, je sais que tu aimes Lily, mais il faut les quitter**

Scarlet : **Mais… et Jellal ? Tu l'aimes non ?**

Kary : **Je… Non. Je ne veux pas en parler. Faites vos bagages, et transportez le maximum. Les meubles restent ici, mais les bibelots peuvent être pris. Quand vous aurez récupéré tout ce dont vous avez besoin, je lancerai un enchantement sur la maison. Plus personne ne pourra y accéder à part nous trois**

~ 1h plus tard ~

Thomas : **C'est bon. Vêtements, objets, décorations, tout est pris. Il ne reste que les meubles**

Kary : **Bien**

Kary lança son enchantement, et ils se mirent en route

Kary : **Joe !**

Joe : **Kary !**

Kary : **On est prêt à partir**

Joe : **Ça marche. Je vous emmène à Crocus ?**

Kary : **Ok. Et pour le logement ?**

Joe : **Ma sœur à une maison en ville. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Elle vous la prête. Pour une durée illimitée**

Kary : **Remercie-la de ma part**

Joe : **Ok. ON LEVE L'ANCRE !**

Alors que le bateau s'apprêtait à quitter le port, elle aperçut Natsu sur les quais, avec à ses côtés Shawn et Roméo. Elle se baissa d'un coup, pour se cacher

Thomas : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Kary : **Baisse-toi ! Toi aussi Scarlet**

Ils avaient officiellement quitté Magnolia. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Crocus

Kary : **Merci beaucoup Joe ! Tu gères !**

Joe : **De rien ma belle ! Et n'oublie pas, je suis toujours à ton service !**

Kary : **Ça marche...**

Et nos trois compères allèrent déposer leurs bagages dans leur nouvelle maison

Kary : **Installez-vous, je vous rejoins plus tard. J'ai un truc à faire**

Scarlet : **Où tu vas encore ?**

Kary : **A la maison**

Thomas : **Quoi ? Tu retournes à Magnolia ?**

Kary : **Non**

Scarlet : **Kary ! Tu n'y penses pas ! C'est perdu au milieu de l'océan !**

Thomas : **Quoi ?**

Kary : **N'oublie pas que je suis « spéciale »**

Scarlet : **Oui mais…**

Kary : **T'inquiète**

Et elle se jeta par la fenêtre

Thomas : **Kary !**

Elle remonta et était devant la fenêtre, face à Thomas

Thomas : **Tu flottes !**

Kary : **Ne me sous-estime pas. En montant mais capacité à 20%, j'ai développé de nouvelles capacités ^^ Celle-ci en fait partie !**

Thomas : **Ok. Fais attention en chemin**

Kary : **Promis**

Et elle disparut dans la nuit

Scarlet : **Elle va voir Naoko**

Thomas : **Qui est Naoko ?**

Scarlet : **La mère de Shawn**

Thomas : **Quoi ? Mais… Elle va préférer Shawn à Kary !**

Scarlet : **Ne t'inquiète pas. Naoko n'aime pas les adieux, alors elle n'est pas venue au port mais… je sais ce qu'elle a dit à Shawn avant qu'il ne parte pour Magnolia avec nous. Elle a dit « Fais du mal à Kary, et je te combattrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois au bord du gouffre ! »**

Thomas : **Oh… Elle est… effrayante…**

Scarlet : **Oui!**

Thomas : **Donc pas de raisons de s'inquiéter ?**

Scarlet : **Non. Connaissant Kary, même si tout le village était pour Shawn, elle irait quand même. De toute évidence, tout le monde l'aime. Tout ira bien**

Thomas : **Ok**

En espérant que ça vous a plu ^^ J'ai été inspiré pour ce chapitre! (Jeff: Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit... / Moi: Tais-toi, Jeff!)

Bref ^^' N'oubliez pas de commenter, de fav' ou de follow ^^

Kary


	15. Chapitre 14: Welcome Mirokoan

Salut! Pardonnez-moi, j'ai un IMMENSE retard T.T (Jeff: Non... Tu crois?) Donc je posterais deux chapitres aujourd'hui, et deux demain ^^ (Alice: Pff... Et t'a une excuse? NON! T'es juste une flemmarde!) Nope, tais-toi Alice! Non, en vérité, j'ai eu mes exam' T.T, ensuite j'ai eu un week-end surchargé, et enfin, je suis partie en vacances donc... Voila ^^'

Bref, n'hésitez pas à suivre, à favoriser (Dara: Heu... T'es sure que ça se dit?) Et surtout, SURTOUT!, à commenter :3

Bref, merci, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : **__**Welcome**__** Mirokoan**_

Kary arrivait en vue de l'île. Elle se posa sur la côte, puis se dirigea vers des ruines. Elle arriva devant une maison en cendres, et, près des décombres, une pierre tombale. Celle de sa mère

Kary : **Bonjour maman. C'est la première fois que je te rencontre officiellement, Caroline Macawal**

Elle pleurait. Elle tomba à genoux puis, avec les quelques outils qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, entreprit de graver sur la pierre « Ici repose Caroline Macawal, mère de Kary. Repose en paix maman »

Elle se releva et repartit à pied. Elle arriva près d'une porte, et un gardien l'interpella

Gardien : **Eh ! Toi !**

Kary se retourna. Elle était enveloppée d'une cape rouge, dont la capuche lui cachait le visage

Kary : **Heraï ?**

Heraï : **Comment me connaissez-vous ?**

Le jeune garçon était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, mais il serait sa lance avec force et détermination. Kary retira sa capuche

Kary : **Heraï ! C'est moi ! Kary !**

Heraï : **Kary ? Non, impossible !**

Le jeune homme ne voulut rien entendre. Elle sauta par-dessus lui, pénétra dans le village. Il donna l'alerte. Kary courait à travers les ruelles. Plus le temps de s'attarder. Elle arriva devant une grande maison aux murs crème, puis entra. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge

… : **Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous pénétré chez moi ?**

Kary : **Naoko ! C'est moi, Kary !**

Naoko : **Kary?**

* * *

Désolé, c'est super court ^^' Bref, la suite arrive :3

Kary


	16. Chapitre 15: Vengeance

Re ^^ Voila le chapitre 15 :3

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^

Je vous aime. Follow, fav' and review pleaaaaase (Alice: Ou je vous étripe! / Ta gueule Alice)

* * *

_**Chapitre 15: Vengeance**_

Naoko: **Que fais-tu là? Tu devrais être à Magnolia ! Et pourquoi Shawn n'est pas avec toi ?**

Kary : **Shawn m'a abandonné, seul, face à une mort certaine. Il m'a blessé, frappé, et, sans l'aide de Thomas, un mage du Conseil qui a pris soin de moi, je serais morte, tué par l'assassin de ma mère**

Naoko : **Oh le con ! Non mais !** *en colère* **IL VA MOURIR !**

Kary :** Je lui en veux également, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. J'ai quitté Magnolia**

Naoko : **Et tu vas rester ici ?**

Kary : **Non. J'ai un ami qui me prête une de ses maisons à Crocus. J'y reste avec Scarlet et Thomas. Et il faut que je retourne au Conseil. J'en fais en quelque sorte parti**

Naoko : **Ah… Bon, en tout cas, il est tard. Va te reposer. J'annoncerai ton retour au reste du village demain**

Kary : *baillant* **Merci… Naoko**

_Le lendemain matin_

Naoko : **Kary…. Kary !**

Kary : *en sursaut* **Hein ? Quoi ? Quoi ?**

Naoko : **Debout**

Kary : **Ok**

Sur la place du village. Kary était au côté de Naoko, encapuchonnée dans sa cape, sur l'estrade. Le village était perplexe, quand Heraï poussa un cri

Heraï : **C'est elle ! L'intrus !**

Kary retira sa capuche

Kary : **Salut tout le monde**

Wakanda : **Kary ?**

Nanao : **Kary ?**

Kary : **Je suis rentrée**

Et se fut des éclats de joie et des pleurs. Heraï s'approcha de Kary. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, il lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure

Heraï : **Tu ne peux être Kary. Elle est morte !**

Kary : **Qui t'as dit ça ?**

Heraï : **Shawn**

Kary : **Il m'a abandonné. C'est un lâche. J'ai frôlé la mort, mais je ne l'ai jamais côtoyé**

Heraï : **Prouve-nous que tu es Kary !**

La jeune fille commença à se déshabiller. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle se retourna. Quelques-uns poussèrent des cris d'effroi, certains pleuraient, d'autres encore étaient abasourdi. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Heraï fondit en sanglots. Kary s'accroupit et le pris dans ses bras

Kary : **Salut Heraï**

Heraï : **Salut Kary**

Heraï était l'un des amis d'enfance de Kary. Il était un peu plus âgé, mais ses traits lui donnaient l'âge de la jeune fille

Quelques jours passèrent. Kary était habillé traditionnellement, ce qui faisait qu'on ne reconnaissait pas une jeune femme ayant connu la mort, la souffrance, la guerre, mais une jeune fille pleine de vie au teint de pêche. Le matin du cinquième jour, elle annonçait au village qu'elle repartait

Kary : **Désolé les amis… je dois rentrer à Crocus. J'ai des obligations**

Naoko : **Reviens quand tu veux**

Kary : **Oui**

… : **Tu nous quittes déjà ?**

Kary : **Heraï ?**

Heraï était blessé. Derrière lui, Shawn, Natsu et Grey

Shawn : **Ce serait dommage de les abandonner, non ?**

Kary : *effrayé* **Shawn ? Tu… Tu ne leur ferais pas de mal !**

Shawn : **Non. Si tu te rends tout se passera bien**

Naoko : **SHAWN KONOKA !**

Shawn : **Maman ?**

Naoko s'approcha de Kary et lui murmura à l'oreille

Naoko : *murmurant* **Cours**

Kary se releva et commença à courir, perdant l'équilibre, se rattrapant avec les mains, tout en continuant sa course effrénée. Une explosion retentit, et elle fut projetée au sol. Elle se releva, et prit son envol. Elle survola le village, et vit Heraï, blessé, au milieu de la bataille, à la merci de Shawn. Elle plongea au cœur du combat, s'empara de Heraï. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Naoko, qui lui sourit avec approbation. Elle s'élança au-dessus de l'océan, en direction de Crocus. Elle y parvint quelques heures plus tard, épuisée. Elle se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait sauté quelques jours auparavant, et tambourina sur le carreau. Mais personne ne vint. Alors, elle brisa la vitre, ouvrit la fenêtre et déposa Heraï sur le canapé. Elle lui fit quelques sorts, puis s'endormit à son chevet

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Thomas : *rentrant dans la maison* **Tout de même… Elle met du temps à rentrer. La réunion des mages saints est demain**

Scarlet : *Volant jusqu'au salon* **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que… KARY !**

Thomas : **Quoi Kary ?**

Scarlet : **Kary ! Kary ! Tout va bien?**

La jeune fille ne bougeait plus

Thomas : **Kary… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits puis, avec une respiration saccadée, ouvrit les yeux

Kary : *fébrilement* **Thomas… Scarlet… Comment va… Heraï ?**

Scarlet : **Heraï ?**

La petite chatte leva les yeux. Le garçon dormait paisiblement

Scarlet : **Il va bien**

Kary : **Tant mieux…**

Ses paupières se refermèrent, puis elle replongea dans le sommeil

_Le lendemain matin_

Kary : **Hmmm…**

Kary ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, et le soleil perçait entre les volets

Thomas : *Pénétrant dans la chambre* **Bien dormi ?**

Kary fit oui de la tête. Ca tête la lançait néanmoins. Elle porta sa main sur sa tempe, qui rencontra un large bandage

Kary : **C'est quoi ça encore ?**

Thomas : **Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs ! On n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter, mais tu es couverte de blessures**

Kary s'assis dans son lit. La couverture tomba sur ses genoux, laissant apparaître un nombre de bandages. Les plus importants se trouvaient à sa poitrine, sa jambe gauche et à sa tête. D'autres bandages avaient également été appliqués, mais ils seraient bientôt inutiles

Thomas : **Que s'est-il passé ?**

Kary : **Rien. Je dois aller au Conseil maintenant. La réunion a lieu aujourd'hui. Je ne peux me permettre de ne pas y assister**

Thomas :** Kary… KARY !**

La jeune ville avait fait un bond incroyable, et sauta par la fenêtre. Thomas s'y précipita, mais elle avait déjà disparu

… : **Elle est reparti… Elle ne tient vraiment pas en place** *rire* **Une vraie pile électrique** *rire*

Thomas : **Ah… Heraï… C'est ça ?**

Heraï : **Ouais. Je connais Kary depuis longtemps. Elle n'aime pas s'éterniser…**

Thomas : **Ouais… On va dire ça… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur… mince…comment ça s'appelle…**

Heraï : **Mirokoan ?**

Thomas : **Oui ! C'est ça. Mirokoan**

Heraï : **Hé bien…**

* * *

Voilaaaaa ^^ Merci à ceux qui lise avec tant assiduité :3 Je vous aime (Jeff: Et nous aussi / Dara: Ouep)

Bisoussssss

Kary


	17. Chapitre 16: Récit

Salut! Comme je le disais hier, deux chapitres aujourd'hui également :3 (Jeff: Pour rattraper son retard ^^) Bref...

Donc voici le chapitre 16! Je suis très contente de voir que quelques uns suivent toujours x) En ce moment, je suis un peu débordée (Alice: trop de fictions en cours, les cours, les vidéos / Jeff: Les mecs / Heu... Non, pas les mecs, non / Dara: Les amis, bolosse de Jeff =_=), mais voir que des gens apprécient mon travail m'aide à continuer :3

Donc surtout, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE, n'oubliez pas de fav', follow, ou de juste mettre un review ^^ Merci

_**Chapitre 16 : Récit**_

Heraï : **Elle est arrivée en pleine nuit, à pied, vêtu d'une longue cape rouge, la capuche sur la tête. C'était mon tour de garde. Je ne l'ai pas cru quand elle a dit qui elle était. J'ai lancé l'alerte et elle a trouvé refuge chez Naoko, la mère de Shawn. Le lendemain, son retour a été annoncé au village entier**

Thomas : **Puisque tu n'y as pas cru, pourquoi les autres y ont-ils cru ?**

Heraï : **Elle s'est déshabillée devant le village entier**

Thomas : **Elle s'est… QUOI ?**

Heraï : **Elle était en sous-vêtements**

Thomas : **Le rapport ?**

Heraï :** Elle ne t'en a jamais parlé ?**

Thomas : *agacé* **Parlé de quoi ?**

Heraï : **Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parlé… C'est un secret du village… Alors si elle ne t'en a pas parlé…**

Thomas : *l'attrapant par le col, menaçant de le frapper* **PARLES !**

Scarlet : **Thomas ! Arrête ! Laisse Heraï tranquille !**

Thomas :** Mais il doit me le dire ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi…** *Les larmes aux yeux* **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne la connais pas ?**

Scarlet : **Parce que c'est le cas**

Thomas resta bouche-bée devant cette affirmation

Scarlet : **Vas-y Heraï… Dit-lui**

Heraï : **Ok. Lorsque que Kary avait 7 ans, le village a été attaqué. Nos agresseurs cherchaient Kary, à cause de ses pouvoirs. Elle s'est cachée avec Shawn. Son grand-père a été tué, et elle fut gravement blessée au dos. Une cicatrice énorme la marque**

Thomas : **Oh…**

Heraï : **Lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé son départ, Shawn a débarqué au village et nous a attaqués. Il m'a pris en otage. Naoko lui a dit de s'enfuir. Elle a été propulsée au sol, s'est envolé et m'a sauvé la vie en m'emportant avec elle ici**

Thomas : **… Qu'elle conne merde mais qu'elle conne !**

Le silence régnait dans la chambre

Scarlet : **Thomas ! Tu vas être en retard à la réunion**

Thomas : **Mince !**

Voilaaaaa ^^ Oui, chapitre un peu court ^^' je sais... Bref, je pense vous mettre un lien, bientôt, pour vous montrer à quoi ressemble les divers personnages ^^ (Ce ne sont pas des persos prit d'autres mangas, ce sont des images retouchées, enfin bref)

Donc bah n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis :3 Bisous


	18. Chapitre 17: Hello Sista! Hello Bro!

Voila le deuxième chapitre du jour ^^ Bon, bah je pense que ce sera bon pour ce week-end, vous ne risquez pas de manquer de lecture ^^

AU FAIT! Une de mes amies m'a donné une (Dara: Bonne / Alice: Pour une fois) idée! Si vous avez des idées de fictions (N'importe quel thème: Manga, dessin animé, jeux vidéos, totalment inventé 0.o) N'hésitez pas! Dites le moi par review ^^ Actuellement, j'ai déjà plusieurs fictions en cours sur diverses thèmes, donc voila ^^ Je vous assure que ça me ferrait réellement plaisir (Jeff: Pour l'instant on a deux fictions sur Fairy Tail, une sur Bleach, une sur les Creepy Pasta, un one-shot totalement inventé / Dara: Qui est déjà en ligne d'ailleurs ^^ / Jeff: Et un two-shot sur Library War) Voila :3

Bref, BOYS AND GIRLS OF MY LIFE, fav', follow, review!

DISCLAMER (Jeff: Parce qu'on oublie tout le temps =_=): Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Hiro Mashima. En revanche, tout les personnages inventés (Kary, Shawn, Scarlet, Thomas...) sont à moi, donc pas touche!

_**Chapitre 17 : Hello Sista ! Hello Bro !**_

Maître Grandoma: **Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à cette nouvelle réunion des mages saints. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir à Era**

Thomas :** Excusez-moi de mon retard**

Maître Grandoma : **Thomas ! Tu fais partie de l'équipe de garde ! Le retard n'est pas une possibilité !**

Thomas : **Pardon**

Maître Grandoma : **Il ne manque plus que Shawn, mais il m'a prévenu. Bien. Sur ce, commençons**

Et chaque mage saint se présenta pour le nouveau, le dixième mage saint, fraîchement arrivé. Nom, prénom, lieu de naissance, détail, tout y passa. Puis vint le tour de Kary

Kary : **Kary, 17 ans, entrés au conseil à 14 ans. Puissante mage, meilleure sabreuse de tout Fiore**

Maître Grandoma : **Autre chose à ajouter Kary ? On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez dit beaucoup de choses**

Kary : **Non. Je ne souhaite nullement ajouté d'autres choses susceptibles de dévoiler mes secrets**

Maître Grandoma : **Bien**

Et la réunion se termina. Maître Grandoma prit congé, et seul restait les mages saints et les gardes. C'est alors que Shawn fit son apparition. Il se dirigea vers Makarof, mais n'avait pas vu Kary

Shawn : **Elle nous a échappé**

Makarof : **Elle est ici**

Shawn fit volte-face. Il la vit, se dirigea vers elle a grandes enjambées. Thomas couru vers Kary et s'interposa. Shawn l'attrapa par le col en lui demandant de s'écarter

Jura : **Stop !**

Kary : **Jura…**

Jura : **Shawn ! Dehors ! Dégage !**

Shawn sorti en grommelant

Kary : **Mais… Jura ! Pourquoi ?**

Jura : **Ses intentions étaient malsaines**

Kary n'en pouvais plus. Elle se jeta sur Makarof

Kary : *Larmes aux yeux* **Qu'est-ce que tu as faites à mon frère!**

Elle reprit rapidement ses pensées, fit quelques pas en arrière et sauta par la fenêtre. Les 9 autres mages saints se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, mais ne virent rien

Thomas : **Ne la cherchez pas… Elle a déjà disparu**

Pendant ce temps, à Crocus. Kary était rentrée chez elle. Scarlet n'étant pas là, elle cassa _(Moi: encore/ Jeff: P'tain tu vas pas recommencer!)_ un carreau

… : **Bon alors… Il me semble que c'est par ici…**

_Toc, toc, toc_

Kary se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Apparut derrière une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux violets et aux yeux rouge

Kary : **Vous êtes ?**

… : **Alice Macawal ^^**

Kary : **Ma… Macawal ?**

Alice : **Oui ^^**

Kary : **Et que puis-je pour vous ?**

Alice : **J'ai reçu un message du conseil. On m'a dit qu'un mage saint souhaitait me voir**

Kary : **Qui ?**

Alice : **Un certain… Tom…**

Kary : **Thomas ?**

Alice : **Oui !**

Kary: **Je vois… Entrez**

Alice raconta son histoire à Kary

Alice : **Voilà. Il m'a dit que je trouverais des réponses ici**

Kary : **Et vous lui avez fait confiance ?**

Alice : **Bah oui. Il s'agit du conseil. Il n'y a donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter**

Kary : **Alice… Avez-vous une famille ?**

Alice : **Bien sur ^^**

Kary : *pense* **Ce n'est pas elle**

Alice : **Néanmoins… Il ne me reste plus personne. J'ai quitté mes parents avec mon frère pour aller étudiez ici. J'étais très jeune, mais ma mère pensait que j'apprendrais bien plus de choses sur le monde si je me trouvais sur le continent, et non sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Malheureusement, une tempête eu lieu, et il disparut en mer. J'avais également une sœur, que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître**

Kary : **Pourquoi donc ?**

Alice : **Mes parents ont été tués lors d'une attaque de mon village peut après sa naissance. Elle est morte également. Aujourd'hui, me voilà seule**

Kary : **Comment s'appelait votre petite sœur ? Et votre frère ?**

Alice : **Ma sœur s'appelait Kary, d'après la lettre que m'avait envoyée ma mère. Mon frère, lui, s'appelait Natsu**

Kary fondit en larmes

Alice : **Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé ?**

Kary : **Non, non. Pas le moins du monde** *Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main*

Alice : **Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? Je vous ai imposé ma présence et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de vous demander qui vous étiez**

Kary : *Baisse la tête*

Alice : **Un problème ?**

Kary :** Heu… Je…**

Alice : **Excusez-moi… Je manque de tact** *Se gratte la tête*

Kary : **… Je… Je m'appelle… Kary… Kary Macawal**

Alice : **…** *Temps de détente* **… HEIN ?**

Kary : **Quand à Natsu… Il est toujours en vie**

Alice : *Re temps de détente* **QUOI ?**

Kary : **Oui**

Alice sauta au cou de Kary

Alice : **Alors tu es ma petite sœur ! Comme je suis contente ! Cela fait tellement de temps que je suis seule, et, et, et, et maintenant, voilà que je te retrouve, et que je vais retrouver mon frère. Tu vas me conduire à lui pas vrai ?**

Kary : **N'y pense même pas**

Alice : **Quoi ?**

Kary : **Je le déteste**

Kary raconta toute son histoire à Alice

Alice : **Mais… je ne comprends pas**

Kary : **J'ai peur Alice… Peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à moi. Je… j'ai peur que Shawn me tue… J'ai peur d'abandonner Thomas, Scarlet… Je…** *En larmes* **Je suis terrifiée.**

Alice prit Kary dans ses bras, comme le ferait une grande sœur. Kary recula au bout de quelques instants

Kary : **Excuse-moi. Je me mets à pleurer devant toi alors que nous sommes deux parfaites inconnues**

Alice : **Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis ta sœur tout de même**

Kary : **… … … … … Je vais te conduire à Natsu, mais en échange, tu vas devoir me raconter quelque chose**

Alice : **Tout ce que tu veux**

Kary :** Bien. Alors en route**

Kary attrapa Alice par la main, sauta et s'envola

Alice : **OUAH ! AU SECOURS !**

Kary : **Arrête de gesticuler ou je te lâche dans le vide !**

Alice : *larmes aux yeux* **D'accord**

Voilllaaaaa! C'est fini pour ce week-end! Salut! Et laissez des reviews :3 (Jeff: Merci, et au revoir / Dara: Merci à vous tous ^^ / Alice: Faites ce qu'elle dit ou je vous retrouverais MOUAHAHAH!)


	19. Chapitre 18: Retour à Fairy Tail

Saluut! Désolé, je sais, j'ai encore pris du retard. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, disons que, même si les week-end ont été rallongé, j'ai eu quelques soucis qui ont fais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster.

Bref, commentez, fav', follows...

Voilaa!

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Retour à Fairy Tail**_

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant Fairy Tail. Kary attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, changea instantanément de tenue (une robe courte noir fendue et un masque vénitien rouge et noir à plume, accompagné d'une paire de bottes haute noire et de mitaines longues en filet)

Alice : **OUAH !**

Kary : **Mesure de précaution**

Et elles pénétrèrent dans la guilde. Kary alla s'assoir au bar. S'y trouvait Wendy et Mirajane. Sinon, la guilde était vide. Étrange

Wendy : **Bonjour ! Nous pouvons faire quelques choses pour-**

Elle s'arrêta net

Wendy : **Kary ?**

Mirajane : **Hein ?**

Wendy : **Kary ! Mira! Kary! Elle est revenue!**

Mirajane dévisagea Kary. Cette dernière, ne voyant aucune menace, repris sa tenue d'origine

Kary : **Où est Natsu ?**

Mirajane : **A l'étage**

Kary : **A l'étage ?**

Mirajane : **Oui. Depuis qu'il t'a attaqué, et qu'il a appris… La vérité… Enfin tu vois… Il s'est enfermé là-haut… Et il n'est pas ressorti. Il ne veut voir personne, n'ouvre pas la porte**

Kary : **Mais c'était il y a plus de deux semaine !** S'exclama Kary, horrifiée

Elle poussa Mirajane sur le côté, fit un bond _(moi : de ouf ! Ok ma gueule)_. Elle atterrit devant la porte, s'appuya contre celle-ci et tambourina

Kary : **Natsu ! Ouvre-moi !**

On n'entendait rien à l'intérieur. Natsu était doué pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais Kary percevait des bruits que même Wendy ou Gadjill n'entendait pas. Et là, c'était les battements de son cœur qu'elle n'entendait pas

Kary : *Pleurant et continuant de taper sur la pauvre porte* **NATSUUUUU !**

Les trois filles observaient d'en bas, sans mot dire

Kary : **Je suis désolé ! Tu m'entends ? Désolé ! Mais je t'en supplie ! Ouvre-moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Natsu !**

Il y eu un bruit de loquet. La porte s'ouvrit. Kary tomba en avant, et disparu dans l'obscurité, tandis que la porte se refermait. Il y eu un nouveau bruit sourd. La porte était de nouveau fermée à clé

Mirajane : **Heu…**

Wendy : **Ok…**

Alice : **Lol**

Mirajane : **Au fait, t'es qui toi ?**

Alice : **Moi ? La sœur aînée de Natsu et Kary**

Mirajane et Wendy : **Hein ?**

~ Dans la pièce ~

_PDV Kary_

J'étais blotti dans ses bras. Il me serait fort. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je sentais son faible pouls. Il était maigre. L'imbécile ! Il n'avait rien mangé ! Je me dégageais rapidement, et j'embrasais mon avant-bras. Je vis alors sa pâleur. Quelques bouteilles d'eau trainaient sur le sol. Il y avait aussi un emballage de paquet de gâteaux. Rien de plus

Kary : **Mange**

Natsu me regarda, interloqué

Natsu : *voix faible* **Quoi ?**

Je formais une grosse boule de flammes

Kary : **Mange ou je te la fais bouffer pas les trous de nez compris**

Natsu : **D'accord**

Il avala mes flammes. Mais son pouls ne repartait pas. Il était toujours aussi faible. Après quelques instants, il s'endormit sur mes genoux, puis je m'endormis à mon tour

Tout est noir autours de moi. Un écran apparaît. Mon village. Mon grand-père. Et ? Tient. Qui est-ce ? Je vois deux adultes, avec, blotti contre eux, deux enfants. La femme semble enceinte. Je reconnais Natsu et Alice. Mes parents ?

Une lumière blanche apparaît devant moi. Je n'en discerne pas nettement les contours. Elle s'avance vers moi. Bizarrement, je ne bouge pas. Elle me caresse la joue. C'est agréable. Puis elle murmure mon nom

… : **Kary…**

Cette odeur m'est familière. Puis, sans le vouloir, je soupire

Kary : **Maman… ?**

Maman : **Ma chérie…**

Kary : **C'est impossible**

Maman : **Rien n'est impossible pour nous**

Kary : **Nous ?**

La lumière prend clairement l'apparence de ma mère. Elle est à présent bien « vraie » devant moi. Mon père apparaît à ses côtés

Papa : **Souvient-toi. Maître Makarof t'avait confié que nous avions participé à la guerre d'il y a 200 ans**

Kary : **Qu'est-ce que cela signifie**

Papa : **Que nous sommes spéciaux**

Maman : **Toi, encore plus. Tu as hérité de prestigieux pouvoirs. Et aujourd'hui, ils vont te servir à sauver ton frère**

Kary : **Comment maman ?**

Papa : **Ton sang**

Kary : *Sursautant* **Quoi ?**

Maman : **Fais lui boire un peu de ton sang**

Kary : **MAIS C'EST DU VAMPIRISME !**

Maman : **-' mais non**

Kary :**_ mais si !**

Papa : **Ne discute pas et fait le**

Kary : **D'accord**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui me lise assidûment ^^

Kary


	20. Chapitre 19: De nouveau ensemble

Je sais, je sais... J'ai un méga giga retard... Le truc c'est que j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi, puis j'ai oublié et après j'étais en vacances _

Donc pour me faire pardonner, je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui ^^'

Je vais également publier une autre fiction sur Fairy Tail, que j'écris en coopération avec ma ch'tite Kiwi ^^

Voili voulou :D Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : De nouveau ensemble**_

Kary se réveilla en sursaut… Avait-elle rêvé ? Surement… Mais devait-t-elle le faire… C'était une autre histoire. Natsu dormait toujours sur elle. Il était de plus en plus pâle. Et si elle ne faisait rien, il allait mourir. Mourir. Comme ses parents. Non ! Cela n'arriverait pas. Ni une, ni deux, elle empoigna une des bouteilles qui traînait sur le sol. Elle fit apparaître dans sa main une petite lame de glace et se coupa légèrement le poignet, mais assez pour que son sang commence à couler. Elle plaça l'entaille au-dessus de la bouteille. Quelques gouttes tombèrent. Rapidement, le fond de la bouteille fut recouvert d'un liquide rouge et chaud. Lorsqu'il y en eut un peu plus, Kary déchira un bout de sa robe et se banda le poignet. Ensuite, elle plaça le goulot de la bouteille sur la bouche de Natsu et l'obligea à boire en lui bouchant le nez. Après quelques secondes, la bouteille était de nouveaux vides. Kary attendit… Une minute… Dix minutes… Jusqu'à ce que Natsu dégage enfin le goulot de ses lèvres et se relève précipitamment.

Natsu : P*t**n c'est dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire merde?

Il regarda le poignet de Kary, puis la bouteille. Rouge. Du sang. DU SANG ? Kary, elle, regarda Natsu, soulagée de voir qu'il reprenait des couleurs à vue d'œil

Natsu : Mais tu m'as pris pour un vampire ou quoi ?

Kary : Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'était la seule solution ! C'est trop long à expliquer et, crois-moi, si j'avais eu une autre alternative, je l'aurai envisagée !

Natsu était bouche-bée. Puis il la prit dans ses bras

Natsu : Merci, souffla-t-il

Puis ils sortirent enfin de la pièce. Alice était au bar, un verre de lait à la main. Kary sauta par-dessus la balustrade et s'accrocha à ses épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter son aînée

Alice : KARY ! Mais t'es pas bien des fois !

Natsu : Yoh !

Alice : Nat… Su ?

Natsu : Salut la vieille

Alice : LA VIEILLE ? C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE VIEILLE ?

Ils rigolèrent. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit

Mirajane : Tient ? Bonjour maître ! Vous êtes rentré du Conseil

Makarof : Oui. Et Kary était là aussi. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je savais qu'une très jeune personne occupait un des sièges des mages saints mais, comme elle ne venait jamais aux réunions, je n'en avais pas connaissance

Kary sursauta. Natsu se plaça devant elle, la protégeant d'une attaque éventuelle. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Makarof se tourna vers Alice

Makarof : Vous êtes ?

Alice : Je suis venu rendre visite à mon petit frère

Makarof : Désolé, mais ici, ce n'est pas une garderie, mais une guilde de mage

Alice : Justement

Natsu : C'est ma sœur

Toute la guilde sauf Makarof, Shawn, Mirajane et Wendy : Quoi ?

C'est alors que Shawn remarqua Kary, blotti derrière Natsu

Shawn : Je ne te pensais pas assez stupide pour venir te jeter dans la gueule du loup, Kary

… : Kary ?

Kary sursauta en entendant cette voix tendre, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à laisser derrière elle. C'est alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, elle senti deux bras qu'elle connaissait bien l'enlacer

Kary : Jellal

A sa plus grande surprise, Mirajane, Wendy, Natsu, mais aussi Alice, se tenaient devant elle. Ils furent rejoins pas Gadjill et… Luxus ?

Kary : ***relevant la tête et se détachant de Jellal*** Luxus ? Gadjill ? Wendy ? Mira ?

Luxus: Quoi? Entre Dragon Slayers, on se soutient, surtout quand on a affaire à une bande de fous

Gadjill : Et surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi le maître s'obstine à dire que tu es dangereuse

Kary : Les amis…

Natsu : Jellal, tu la protège. S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je te jure que je t'arrache la tête et je la fais manger à Happy

Happy : Heu… Non merci on va éviter

Gadjill : Happy où est passé Lily ?

Happy : Lily ? Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il est parti chercher quelqu'un

Natsu : Jellal ! Bouge-toi !

Jellal : Ok

Il mit Kary sur son épaule, en mode « sac à patates » _(NDA : Lol ^^)_ et parti en courant vers la porte arrière

Kary : Lâche-moi !

Jellal : Dans tes rêves

Kary : Mais !

Jellal la posa, attrapa un bout de tissu et la bâillonna

Jellal : Au moins j'aurai la paix jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la planque

Kary : Humpf ! Humpfhumpf ! HUMPF !

Jellal : Tu dis ? Articule, je ne comprends rien

Kary fulminait de l'intérieur, pendant que Jellal était mort de rire

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils devant un vieux baraquement, au cœur de la forêt. Jellal reposa Kary _(NDA : Encore ? *BAM* Aïeux ! Mais Alice ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Alice : *Tire Kary hors du texte* Désolé du dérangement ^^ *sourire Colgate*)_

Il lui enleva son bâillon, mais regretta tout de suite après

Kary : MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN MA PAROLE ! J'AURAI PU MOURIR ! ET PUIS IL FAUT RETOURNER A FAIRY TAIL ! NATSU ET ALICE ET TOUS LES AUTRES SONT TOUJOURS LA BAS ! LE RESTE DE LA GUILDE RISQUE DE LEUR FAIRE PAYER LEUR TRAITRISE !

… : LA FERME !

Kary se tut, et Jellal était abasourdi

Jellal : Dame Polyussica

Polyussica : Ce n'est pas possible de parler autant à la minute ! *Regarde Kary* Mais… MAIS ! CAROLINE ? C'EST TOI ?

Jellal : NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Kary devint blanche comme un linge

Kary : Vous connaissez ma mère ?

Polyussica : Ta… mère ? _(NDA : Nan… Sans blague ? Purée… Nan c'est sa grand-mère XD Alice : Ok toi tu sors Kary : Mais je ne peux pas c'est moi qui écrit XD Alice : DEGAGE ! Kary : Ok, ok, pas taper, pas taper. Gentille Alice. C'est biiiien ! Tu auras un su-sucre. *Blaf* Alice : Une benne à ordure… Voyons voir…)_

Polyussica : Si je la connais ? J'étais à ses côtés lors de la grande guerre

Jellal : NEEEEEEE ? Mais c'était il y a 200 ans

Kary : Oui…

Polyussica : Elle ne t'a rien expliqué ?

Kary : ***retenant ses larmes*** Elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion

Polyussica : Comment ça ?

Kary : Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance. Mon père aussi

Polyussica : Comment ? Mais… c'est impossible…

Kary était interdite… Elle voulait pleurer mais… elle ne pouvait pas

Polyussica : Entrer. Je vais tout vous expliquer

Kary : Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Mes amis sont en danger. Makarof va les tuer

Polyussica : Makarof ?

Kary : Oui. Il est persuadé que je suis dangereuse. Et il veut m'éliminer

Polyussica : Il faudra que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails toi aussi. Il y a pas mal de choses qui m'intrigue dans cette histoire. Bref. Retournons à Fairy Tail

Kary/Jellal : Bien

15 mn plus tard

Kary : On y va

Jellal : Ouais.

Ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans la guilde. Les mages continuaient à se battre

_PDV Kary_

Wendy soignait Lucy, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, vu que, quand elle me vit, elle me fit un large sourire et, sachant que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées, me dit « Je suis de ton côté ». Un détail me sauta alors aux yeux. J'inspectais Makarof, et pus identifier une anomalie dans son flux magique (et oui, mes pouvoirs se sont encore développés). Une marque m'apparut alors. Non. Impossible. Je me tournais vers Polyussica, qui semblait avoir compris elle aussi. Je cherchais Shawn du regard. Je ne parvenais pas à le trouver, avant d'entendre Jellal glapir. Je me tournai vers lui. Shawn le tenais à la gorge

Shawn : Alors Kary… Comment vas-tu sauver ton chéri cette fois-ci ? Moi j'ai ma petite idée : rends-toi

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je lâchai alors le sabre que j'avais dans ma main. Il disparut avant de pouvoir toucher le sol. Je levai les mains. Soudain, je sentis une chaleur intense au niveau de mon abdomen. Je me retournai. Non… impossible… Pas… Lui… Roméo… Il avait attrapé un sabre et, pendant que Shawn retenait toute mon attention, me l'avait planté dans le dos. Il retira la lame… Doucement. J'entendis Natsu hurler. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Dans un dernier effort, je fis apparaître un nouveau sabre, et je me jetais sur Shawn. Il ne me vit pas arriver. Je le transperçai, retirai la lame, puis fondis sur Makarof, répétant le même scénario. Pas une goutte de sang. Normal. C'était un sabre spécial. Une ombre noire s'échappa de leur deux corps, pour n'en formé qu'un seul

… : Ravie de te revoir, Kary la traqueuse

Kary : ***difficilement, tout en crachant du sang*** Je… ne suis pas… une traqueuse…

… : Tu croyais réellement qu'Yvan pensait que tu étais morte ?

Kary : La ferme Kamina

Kamina : Je n'y peux rien, moi, si tu es stupide. En attendant, je me suis servi de ces deux idiots pour manipuler tous les autres

Les mages reprenaient leurs esprits, lentement

Kamina : Malheureusement, maintenant que tu as découvert la supercherie, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. Donc, à plus tard. ***S'approchant de Kary et lui chuchotant à l'oreille*** Enfin, s'il y a un plus tard, étant donné que la lame qui t'a transpercé était enduite d'un petit poison spécialement concocté en ton honneur. Allez, à plus!

Je la regardais partir. Mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, baignant dans mon propre sang. Mes paupières se fermaient, mes oreilles sifflaient. Lentement, je sombrais, et la dernière chose que je vis, ce fut Natsu et Alice qui accouraient vers moi

* * *

Voila ^^ Donnez moi votre avis :D Reviews, fav', follow et tout le tin-tsouin :D

Je vous aime ^^


	21. Chapitre 20: Entre vie et mort

Yosh! Deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui ^^ Et je viens de m'apercevoir que j'étais quasiment à la fin de mon stock de chapitre _ Je suis très mal...

Autre info! Avec mon passage en première, les divers DS et le bac de français en fin d'année, je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour poster, et je m'estimerais déjà heureuse si je parviens à poster toutes les deux semaines ^^' donc s'il vous plaît, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur

Arigato :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Entre vie et mort…**_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux… Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la guilde. Natsu dormait, à une table, enlacé avec Alice. Il n'a même pas touché à son assiette. Natsu… Je passais à côté de lui, et montait à l'étage. Je vis également dans un coin Gajeel et Luxus, le visage sombre. Mirajane était au bar. Makarof, assis sur la paillasse, avait un visage terrifié. Tout à coup, Wendy sorti de la pièce en face de moi, les mains ensanglantées. Elle descendit, entra dans les toilettes, et en ressorti deux minutes plus tard, les mains propres. Elle s'avança vers Natsu, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule

Wendy : **Natsu, Alice. Vous pouvez monter**

A ces mots, je vis mon frère gravir l'escalier quatre par quatre, tandis qu'Alice lui emboîtait le pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici. Makarof releva la tête, et une lueur d'espoir s'afficha sur le visage de Gajeel et Luxus. Natsu et Alice pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Wendy adresse alors une mine déconfite aux deux dragons Slayers. Ils perdirent à leur tour leur sourire. Je voulu pénétrer à mon tour dans la pièce. La porte vola. Je m'écartais, et vis Natsu, les larmes aux yeux. J'entrai dans la petite pièce avant que la porte ne se referme. Natsu et Alice étaient devant un lit. Il y avait du sang partout. Polyussica se trouvait à leur côté, s'afférant à je ne sais quoi. Je ne parvenais pas à voir qui se trouvait ici

Polyussica : **Je suis désolé. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, avec Wendy, mais toute magie a ses limites. Et nous avons atteint la nôtre**

Natsu : **Bordel de merde ! Putain !**

Polyussica : **NATSU !**

Natsu sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Quand à Alice… elle s'effondra puis, aidée de Polyussica, se releva et partit à son tour, suivie de Polyussica. J'étais à présent seule dans la pièce. Personne n'avait fait attention à moi. Et là, je compris. Une jeune fille était étendue sur le lit, dans tout ce sang, agonisant. Moi

_Pdv Natsu_

Merde, merde, merde. PUTAIN ! Non, elle ne peut pas mourir. Merde. On l'a tous abandonné, et maintenant elle paye par notre faute. Non ! Kary… Tu ne peux pas… non, tu ne DOIS pas mourir. Je t'en supplie petite sœur. Maman… Papa… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là ? Mais j'y pense ! La dernière fois, Kary m'a soigné avec son sang… Est-ce que… par hasard…

Natsu : **Polyussica !**

Polyussica : **Hm ?**

Natsu : **La dernière fois, quand j'étais faible, et que j'allais, Kary m'a sauvé en me faisant boire un peu de son sang. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de…**

Polyussica : **QUOI ? Mais cela voudrait dire que… Non, malheureusement je crains que cela ne soit impossible. Cela est propre à Kary**

Natsu : **PUTAIN !**

C'est alors que je vis Jellal pénétrer dans la guilde

Natsu : **JELLAAAAAAAAAAAL !**

_Pdv Kary_

Natsu : **JELLAAAAAAAAAAAL !**

Oh non ! Natsu va s'en prendre à Jellal. Kary, réfléchit, réfléchit putain de merde. Tu es à côté de ton corps, mais pas encore morte… Bon, pour l'instant, le plus important est d'arrêter Natsu. Je descendis l'escalier quatre par quatre. Natsu se rua sur Jellal et lui assena un coup de poing

Jellal : **Putain mais t'es malade !**

Natsu : **Kary va mourir à cause de toi !**

Kary : **Arrêtez ! ***Pleure*** Par pitié**

Je passais à côté de chaque membre de Fairy Tail. Personne ne pouvait me voir. Je passais à travers tout le monde. Jusqu'au moment au je heurtai une poitrine plus que familière

Kary :** Shawn ?**

Shawn : **Kary ?**

Natsu : **Quoi ?**

Shawn: **Tu es guérie?**

Kary : **Non, je suis un fantôme**

Shawn : **Pardon ?**

Kary : **Ouais... je sais c'est la lose totale**

Natsu : **Mais t'a fini de parler dans le vide Shawn ? Kary est là-haut, à moitié morte**

Shawn : **Mais enfin… Elle est devant moi !**

Polyussica : **De mieux en mieux. On avait une gamine en surplus de pouvoir et maintenant on a un abruti qui voit les fantômes**

Shawn : **C'est moi l'abruti ?**

Jellal : **Ouais**

Shawn : **PARDON ?**

Alice : **FERMEZ-LA !**

Et elle remonta dans ma « chambre »

Alice : **MERDE ! Putain non !**

Mais personne n'y fit attention. Les garçons étaient bien trop occupés à se battre et on n'entendait qu'eux

Kary : **Shawn !**

Mais il ne m'écoutait. Jusqu'au moment où Alice ouvrit la porte

Alice : **A L'AIDE !**

A ces mots, Natsu se raidit, et courut jusqu'à l'étage, suivit de Polyussica et Wendy. Shawn voulut venir mais Wendy le lui interdit

Je montais à mon tour, et passai à travers la porte. Pratique non ? Mais mon visage se décomposa. Que ce passait-il ? Il semblerait que j'ai fait une hémorragie, car il y a du sang partout, et je crachais du sang. Des lignes violettes se dessinent sur mes bras et mes jambes, et remontent le long de mon corps –le poison-. Je sors de la pièce. Aurais-je perdu mon envie de vivre ? Roméo pénétra dans la salle principale. Gajeel l'attrapa par le colback, tandis que Luxus pénétrait dans la réserve. Puis on entendit des coups, et Roméo ressorti, l'arcade sourcilière gauche en sang, un œil au beurre noir et quelques autres égratignures. Et là, ce fut Macao qui se mit en colère

Macao : **Putain mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à mon fils ?**

Gajeel : **Parce que c'est à cause de lui que Kary va mourir**

Roméo :** Quoi ?**

Luxus : **Et ouais p'tit con ! La lame que tu lui as plantée dans le dos était enduite d'un poison extrêmement puissant, et surement le seul qui puisse la tuer. Même Polyussica et Wendy, en joignant leur magie, n'arrive pas à la guérir. Et là, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est en train de se vider de son sang. Bientôt, elle rendra l'âme, et tu ferras parti de ses meurtriers**

Roméo : **Impossible…**

… : **Gajeel !**

Gajeel : **Lily ? Mais tu étais où putain?**

Lily :** Chez Kary**

Gajeel : **Hein ?**

Lily: **Quand elle a quitté la réunion, je l'ai suivi, comme tu me l'as demandé**

Gajeel : **Et tu es resté faire des papouilles à Scarlet quoi**

Lily :** Non !**

… : **J'étais avec lui, quand j'ai eu une prémonition**

Lily : **Ah ! Carla ! Enfin !**

Luxus : **Une prémonition ?**

Lily : **Oui. Elle a vu ce qui allait se passer. D'ailleurs, où est Scarlet ?**

Scarlet : **Je suis là ! Mais ce n'est pas facile de suivre Carla tout en portant Heraï !**

Shawn : **Heraï ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Heraï : *L'ignorant* **Où est Kary ? Y'a urgence !**

Makarof : *Dans sa barbe* **En haut, la porte en face de l'escalier. Au pire, suis la traînée de sang**

Heraï : **Merci**

Je n'en revenais pas… Que faisait Heraï ici. ET SURTOUT, pourquoi Carla et Lily avait été le chercher, CHEZ MOI ? Et plus important encore, où était Thomas. Je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète… Heraï monta les escaliers, et pénétra dans la pièce. Je le suivi

Heraï : **Allez, tout le monde dehors !**

Wendy : **Quoi ? Mais non ! Elle va mourir si on n'arrête pas l'hémorragie !**

Heraï : **Elle mourra avec votre médecine de toute évidence ! DEGAGEZ !**

La petite troupe sortit de la pièce. Il ne restait que Heraï. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front

Heraï : **Reste en vie, Kary**

Il jeta un regard triste dans ma direction. Me voyait-il ? Je ne sais pas. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche, et en tira une fiole au liquide bleu violacé. Il la déboucha et plaça le goulot entre mes lèvres. Lorsque la fiole fut vide, il la remit dans sa besace et sortit. Natsu attendait en bas des escaliers, impatient. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, donc je retournais auprès de mon corps, quand je finis par m'assoupir. Et je fis encore un rêve étrange…

… : **Kary…**

… : **Kary…**

Kary : **Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?**

Les deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre

Kary : **Maman… Papa ?**

Maman : **Ma petite… Reste avec nous…**

Papa : **Reste auprès de papa et maman…**

Kary : **Je ne me répéterais pas ! Qui êtes-vous ?**

Maman : **Viens avec nous… Profite un peu de tes parents… Laisse toi mourir et nous resterons ensemble pour toujours…**

Kary : **… Vous n'êtes pas mes parents**

Papa : **Quoi ?**

Kary : **Des parents ne demanderaient jamais à leur fille de mourir pour être avec eux !**

Mes « parents » changèrent instantanément d'apparence, et se jetèrent sur moi. Je me réveillais en sursaut

Kary : *haletante* **Où suis-je…**

Je regardais autours de moi… Passais la main sur ma blessure. Je sentis mes doigts rencontrer un liquide visqueux. J'étais sur un lit. J'étais de nouveau moi. J'étais en vie

_Pdv Natsu_

Natsu : **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale mioche ?**

Alice : **Arrête Natsu !**

Natsu : **Merde, merde, MERDE !**

_Pdv normal_

Il sortit de la guilde. Polyussica était déjà partit, et Wendy, accompagnée des filles, était rentrée à Fairy Hill. Il ne restait plus qu'Alice, Shawn, Heraï, Jellal, Luxus, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Scarlet, Mira et Makarof.

_Pdv Kary_

Je me levais. Mes jambes étaient encore faible, et mes vêtements déchirés. J'avais froid, mais semblais trop faible pour faire usage de la magie, mais, en même temps, cela me rassurait. J'étais sauve. En vie. J'ouvris faiblement la porte, et entrepris de descendre l'escalier. Personne ne me remarqua, ils étaient tous trop occupés à broyer du noir. J'arrivais à la dernière marche, quand mes jambes ne lâchèrent de nouveau. Des bras musclés me rattrapèrent alors, et j'entendis les gens autour de moi pleurer à chaudes larmes

Kary : **Merci Jellal**

Alice : **Petite sœur !**

Luxus / Gajeel : **Hey mam'zelle !**

Makarof semblait hésiter, puis me prit dans ses bras _(NDA : XD il est beaucoup plus petit mais ce n'est pas grave ^_^ Alice : Je n'avais pas mis ton cadavre aux ordures toi ? Kary : Et bah je suis revenue ^^ *Blaf* Alice : Et bah t'es re-morte ^^)_

Makarof : *pleurant* **Je… je suis tellement désolé**

Kary : **Y'a pas de mal, vous n'aviez pas conscience de ce que vous faisiez**

Makarof : **Oui mais…**

Kary : **Bref. Où est Polyussica ?**

Jellal : **Elle est rentrée**

Kary : **J'ai des questions à lui poser. J'y vais. A plus tard**

Alice : **Hein ? Mais !**

Je pris mon envol. Mes pouvoirs étaient enfin revenus ! YATAA ! Le vent fouettait mon visage, tandis que je filais à travers les nuages. Ma blessure me faisait toujours mal, mais j'étais en vie! J'arrivais enfin là-bas. Je pénétrais dans la maison, et se fut une Polyussica choquée qui m'accueillit

Polyussica : **Tu es guérie ?** _(NDA : Nan, nan elle est morte XD *BAM* *Coup de massue*)_

Kary : **Que savez-vous à propos de ma famille ?**

Elle parut déstabilisée par ma question

Polyussica : **Beaucoup de choses mais…**

Kary : **Je veux tout savoir**

Polyussica : **Bien**

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui! En espérant que vous continuerez de lire ce que je fais ^^

Reviews, fav' &amp; follows please :) Arigato ^^

Kary


	22. Chapitre 21: Origines

Et oui, on en est déjà au chapitre 21... Que de bonheur! Je suis encore plus contente de voir que vous appréciez mon travail! Donc milles merci mes p'tites tomates :3

Surtout, n'oubliez pas de lâcher des reviews, de fav' et de follow... Arigato!

_**Chapitre 21 : Origine**__**s**_

Polyussica : **Tes parents et moi venons du même peuple. Nous sommes des êtres… différents. Nous vivons plus longtemps… Nous sommes particuliers… Nos ancêtres ont quittés Edolas il y a plus de 2000 ans, pour s'installer ici… Contrairement aux hommes de ce monde, nous sommes civilisés depuis bien longtemps**

Kary : **Mais… Les seuls êtres à être dotés de magies à Edolas n'étaient-ils pas les Exceeds ?**

Polyussica : **Non mais... Nous avons disparu d'Edolas. Nous sommes venus à Earthland, et les quelques nôtres étant restés à Edolas ont péri depuis fort longtemps. Nous sommes arrivés à Mirokoan. Nous avions pour voisins ce village, dans lequel tu sembles avoir résidé. Mais, vois-tu, nous étions aussi un peuple… pacifique. Nous vivions de notre magie. Nous avions tous une spécificité. La mienne, c'était la magie de guérison. Je travaillais beaucoup à base de plantes. Mais… J'ai fini par quitter le village…**

Kary : **QUOI ?**

Polyussica : **Oui… Je me rendais souvent sur le continent, pour découvrir de nouvelles plantes… De nouvelles techniques… Et un jour, j'ai rencontré Makarof et les autres. Nous avons passé plusieurs jours ensemble, et ils m'ont demandé de me joindre à eux. Je n'ai pas réussi à refuser. Makarof m'a raccompagné jusqu'au village. Je souhaitais l'annoncé aux anciens, et surtout à tes parents. Evidemment, cela n'a pas plu aux habitants. Mais tes parents m'ont compris. Ils ont accepté mon choix, et n'ont pas cherché à m'en empêcher**

Kary : **Et… Quel était la spécialité de mes parents ?**

Polyussica demeura muette

Kary : **Polyussica ?**

Polyussica : **Ils étaient des combattants. Epée, arc, poignard, arbalète, sarbacane, sabre, ils savaient magner toutes les armes. Quant à leur magie… Ils s'en servaient aussi pour se battre. Ils étaient les premiers chasseurs de dragons**

Kary : **LESQUELS ?** *se calme* **Heu pardon**

Polyussica : **Ton père était le chasseur de dragon de feu. Et ta mère, d'eau et de glace. Caroline et Frédérick ont pris part à la Grande Guerre, il y a 200 ans. Ils ont combattu vaillamment. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple de mage pourrait anéantir toute notre espèce. Tu es la dernière des nôtres Kary. Ne l'oubli pas**

Kary : **C'est faux ! Il y a aussi Alice et Natsu. Et puis vous !**

Polyussica : **Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire paraître une nouvelle génération. Pas à mon âge**

Kary resta muette

Kary : **Bien. Sur ce, je vais retourner à Magnolia**

Polyussica : **Bien. A plus tard alors**

Kary : *perturbée* **Oui…**

Voila! Chapitre un peu court, certes, mais il me paraîssait important ^^ Voila ^^

Merci et à la prochaine

Kary


End file.
